La boda de mi mejor amiga
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: —Sasuke-kun, me caso —le tome de la cintura abrazándome a ella con fuerza. Me separe un momento dejando que sus hermosos ojos jade me miraran incrédula a mi acto. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se quedará a mi lado? Me acerque a su rostro, aspirando su natural aroma a cerezos.— no me dejes...—implore por primera vez. Rozando nuestros labios, porque era mía, solo mía. LEMMON. REEDITANDO
1. NOTICIAS

**Antes**** que nada**** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASI COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _cursiva hechos del pasado (no son flash back)._ Letra normal hechos del presente**  
**

~Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~NOTICIAS~**

_Allí estaba, mirándolo fijamente, sus mejillas se colorearon al instante en que recordó la reciente actividad. Una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tantas cosas habían pasado desde que accedieron a estar juntos de esa manera, aunque fuera algo rara su relación, estaba realmente feliz de estar a su lado. Con ese aspecto de chico malo, sus celos, su posesividad con ella, su frió tacto que cambia solo a momentos con ella. Paso una mano por su cabello desordenado, mientras se aferraba cada vez más a sus piernas por el eminente aire frío que recorría el balcón, mientras el moreno seguía fumando su cigarro, estaba sentado en el otro extremo de ella, y miraba en un punto perdido en el cielo. Desvió la mirada percatándose que se compañera le miraba intensamente. Ambos no dijeron nada, estaban sumidos en el silencio, pero no les resultaba nada incomodo al contrario eso era lo que a ambos les gustaba, tal vez la chica finalmente se había acostumbrado a él, porque por lo general, era más expresiva a comentar lo que sucedía Pero las veces que estaba con él, cambiaba. Le recorrió con su vista, desnudándola con ese simple acto._

_-Sasuke-kun me gustas… -dijo esta sin ninguna timidez mientras este se sacaba una bocada de humo, se paró dejando ver sus largas piernas y su cuerpo bien formado, a través de la camisa que este poseía, mientras se sentaba alado de Sasuke, dedicándole dedicaba una linda sonrisa, su corto cabello parecía jugar con el aire, viajando por medio de éste su aroma a cerezas, inundando las fosas nasales del moreno con el aroma dulzón de la chica. Sólo rió de medio lado mientras la atraía a su cuerpo por la cintura. Se podía percibir el olor a sexo, en su cuerpo, en el aire, la habitación Ellos eran amigos solamente, sostenían una especie de "relación" por decirlo de esa manera, la quería para si mismo, solo pensaba en ello, era egoísta con ella puesto que podía estar con otras. Pero Sakura jamás con alguien más. Este hundió su cabezo en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, sabía que él no era nada tierno con las mujeres… pero si con ella, siempre tenía tiempo para ella no importaba el tiempo, ni las circunstancias. No cabía la menor duda de que lo amaba… lo se lo había dicho hace 3 años, la había rechazado, con el tiempo comprendió que no podría imaginarla con otros, con otros hombres la tocaran donde él lo hacía, que llenaran de lujuriosos y prominentes besos alrededor de todos su hermoso cuerpo, que escucharan aquellos aquellos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos y en un suspiro gritará su nombre por haber llegado al éxtasis, o el natural aroma de su piel. Simplemente no podría imaginárselo siendo de otro. No podía. la tomó más hacia él, sus labios descendieron a su cuello, dejando húmedos besos, sintiendo que la chica se tensaba ante su perfecta obra, obteniendo pequeños suspiros tratando de ser contenidos._

_-Sa...suke-kun… -se separo, encarándola mirando el brillo de sus hermosos ojos jade. Esos ojos de los cuales se había quedado sin habla el día en que la conoció. Era perfecta, todos de ello estaba seguro. Beso de una manera dulce y tierna sus labios, aspirando nuevamente el aroma dulzón de esta, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, mientras aparecía un adorable color carmín en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, a pesar de que habían estado "juntos" desde hacía años. Todavía tenía ese efecto sobre ella, haciendo que surcara en sus labios pero no era burlona ni nada… era sincera. Se paró,dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras la seguía con la mirada. Apareció de nuevo con un pequeño cuchillo, tomó la mano de este y corto un dedo, mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo con su dedo, mientras que le miraba interrogante y juntaba ambas heridas haciendo que la sangre se combinara. Le sonrió de la manera más tierna y dulce. ¡Sasuke-kun hay que prometer algo! -le observo-, que cuando cumplamos 28 años, y seguimos solteros nos casaremos y formaremos una familia. -finalizo la chica, el moreno se quedo callado por un momento. Casarse, nunca había pensado en ello, apenas tenía 19, habían otras cosas que pasaban en su cabeza pero ¿Comprometerse? Aunque si fuera con ella... con esa niña que tenia en frente de él, con sus absurdas y tontas ideas, con constantes caprichos, sus besos, su manera de actuar, tal vez... la idea no fuera tan mala.-: ¡Promételo! -dijo esta mientras lo miraba retadoramente. _

_-está bien -comento finalmente el moreno-, que molesta. Prometo que nos casaremos a los 28... -dijo con una leve una sonrisa en su rostro, algo curioso casi nunca sonreía como lo hacía en esos momentos- ...pero, ¿Por qué a los 28 años?_

_-porque conociéndote -pausó un momento antes de continuar-. Te vas a gustar querer disfrutar de tu libertad antes de atarte a una mujer, ¿No te parece?_

_-mph... -hizo una cara de pocos amigos- ...odio que me conozcas demasiado bien._

_-jajajaja, Sasuke-kun. Pero eso es lo que te gusta de mi o ¿No?- decía esta mientras cerraba sus ojos y besaba la camisura de los labios del moreno, aceptando gustoso aquel delicado beso. "Eso y muchas cosas más…" pensó el azabache, mientras la atraía a su cuerpo profundizando el beso._

* * *

Era una noche como cualquiera, trabajaba desde temprano hasta altas horas de la noche, solo podía despejarlo de el ciertas circunstancias que de verdad eran necesarias: como juntas en lujosos restaurantes, fiestas privadas o mujeres que satisficiera sus necesidades carnales, no tenía a nadie que rendirle cuentas, era un soltero, el más codiciado por las mujeres de la alta sociedad, sólo que prefería seguir disfrutando de esa libertad por más tiempo, no había nadie que lo sacara de ese estado. Por más que muchas mujeres intentaron "atraparlo" jamás lo lograron, era demasiado suspicaz como para dejar que alguien le intentara obligarse a ello. Nadie, ni siquiera la mujer con la que compartió algo más que su cama algún tiempo atrás. Y por diversas situaciones terminaron por tomar caminos separados. Aunque, no había día en que pensara en ella, con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, o esos ojos jade tan perfectos y misteriosos.

Justo en esos momentos trabajaba en su computadora asegurándose de ver los archivos que tendría que ocupar en un par de semanas para una importante conferencia, su nombre? Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del magnate Fugaku alto, con un cuerpo envidiable por hombres, causante de las fantasías más apasionadas de todas las mujer, sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, con un pecho fuerte y unos abdominales de acero, su trasero firme y bien formado, sus piernas musculosas, sus facciones eran demasiado masculinas, sus labios carnosos y finos, sus ojos eran como unos pozos negros con cierto misterio que cualquiera quisiera descubrir, su cabello totalmente negro con ligeros destellos azulados. Era el menor de la familia, su hermano mayor estaba en una sucursal de Estados Unidos mientras él estaba en Tokio, seguía trabajando en su oficina sin ningún pudor, era un adicto al trabajo, de pronto se escucho la voz de una mujer, decidió ignorarla y continuar con su enmienda, pero cada vez se alzaba más esa molesta voz, terminándolo por sacar de quicio.

-espere, señorita por favor,está trabajando… - se levantó de su asiento con cierto fastidio. Abrió la puerta y miro a cierta pelirroja que discutía con su secretaria. Era alta con unas curvas pronunciadas, un robusto pecho, sus cabellos largos y lacios, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, usaba una falda corta color negro, que modelaba sus curvas y una blusa en "V" roja, dejando ver sus encantos con cierta alevosía, usaba unas zapatillas negras, usaba unos lentes cuadrados y gruesos, pero era solo hacia resaltar su belleza.

-... y yo te estoy diciendo que lo llames en este momento o tal vez te gustaría compensarlo con algo más… -dijo mientras se acercaba a su víctima, muy cerca de su oído y lamia lentamente su lóbulo, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba lentamente tratando de empujarla, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de esta mientras sus manos se concentraban en su pecho masajeando uno de sus senos.

-señorita, yo ¡aahh!… -el moreno miro como se intentaba quitársela de encima, pero parecía disfrutar del momento por la expresión en su rostro, mientras movía mas rápido su mano y la pobre chica trataba en vano contener sus gemidos. El azabache admiraba la escena desconcertado, era verdad que era bastante excitante, solo que si la dejaba, terminaría siendo testigo como su secretaria era violada por su amiga, se paro más cerca del acto que se estaba haciendo.

-...Karin deja a Temari en paz -paró de mala gana mientras veía a su amigo mirarle desafiante, la rubia que tenía en frente era preciosa, se la hubiera tirado de no haber sido porque Sasuke estaba había interrumpido justo cuando ya estaba casi por entregarse a aquel placer la chica. Empezó a caminar pero se detuvo tomó a la chica de la muñeca, comenzando a besarla apasionadamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua hábilmente a su cavidad,la chica ya excitada correspondió al beso, después de un rato mientras comenzaba a bajar a su falda y metía la mano solo para comprobar que estaba ya bastante húmeda, sonriendo en el beso la pelirroja, ahogo un gemido la rubia, rompiendo con el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en el acto. Sasuke sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, si seguía mirando seguramente se uniría a esas dos. Tomó a Karin del brazo, mientras hacia un puchero, pero su rostro cambio cuando observo a la chica agitada, seguramente había llegado al orgasmo, le guiñó el ojo a la rubia que estaba bastante que sonrojada no por el hecho de haberle correspondido sino porque la manera en que lo hacía era demasiado placentera que llegaba a torturar. Miro como su jefe cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Karin?! No quiero despedir a otra, ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una secretaria que no se te este insinuando todo el maldito día?! -la soltó de golpe mientras esta solo caminaba al mini bar que tenía en su oficina el azabache, lo miro con cierto fastidio para finalmente suspirar.

-por favor Sasuke, ¿Cómo si no te hubieras divertido con lo que vistes?

-eso no es verdad… -la pelirroja levanto una ceja en señal de protesta, señalo la entrepierna de su amigo mientras se terminaba de servir un vodka bien cargado. Sólo maldijo y frunció su entrejo -causando la risa de esta.

-...vamos Sasuke, además sino mal recuerdo gracias a mí has tenido mucha diversión o ¿No? ¡Haciendo tríos increíbles! Ya sé vayamos a un bar en busca de una chica, sabes creo que estas demasiado tenso, ¡te hace falta una buena sección de sexo! jajajajajajaja .- este solo bufo intentando calmar su "problema" que le había causado su amiga y su secretaria. Nara Karin podía ser una mujer bastante problemática como le solía decir su hermano mayor, solo que prefería tener su compañía que la de otras mujeres, no solo porque era de las pocas que no se le insinuaban, sino porque no tenía intenciones de "atraparlo", además que sus preferencias sexuales no era la que todas las mujeres usualmente preferían: era Lesbiana.

-...deja de decir tonterías.

-mmm, bueno que tal si ¿Vamos a comer?

-¿Podrías solo irte y dejarme en paz?

-vamos Sasuke, hay que divertirnos digo, en unas semanas ¡cumplirás 28 años! Hay que hacer un ensayo de tu fiesta ¿No te parece? -no respondió solo miro por la ventana, en si su oficina tenía una vista espectacular, paso su vista por una de las grandes ventanas que había, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de molestia, usualmente él no era así, él hubiera participado en echarse a la rubia de hace un momento, hubiera salido con ella a buscar mujeres para satisfacerse y más aún a tomar mucho alcohol y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, actuaba raro, desde hacía algunas semanas atrás no parecía ser el mismo.- bien, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada.-aseguró.

-a mí no me engañas idiota, te conozco demasiado bien¡¿Quién es ella?- este levanto una ceja a modo de interrogante, mientras esta, intentaba por todos los medios no golpearlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

-simple, es mi trabajo saberlo… Sasuke podre ser lesbiana, pero sé perfectamente diferenciar como cuando un hombre tiene ese tipo de sentimientos que tú tienes…- este sonrió de medio lado y posó sus ojos en una foto que tenía en uno de los muebles de su oficina, se levanto la pelirroja y tomo el marco con sumo cuidado mientras el azabache seguía mirando por la ventana.

La fotografía mostraba a una linda pelirrosa de aproximadamente 16 años, usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, su cuerpo era bastante hermoso, la cintura bien definida, sus caderas pronunciadas, como la falda estaba ceñida a su cuerpo dejaba ver un trasero bien formado y apreciable, sus pecho no eran tan grandes como los de Karin pero eran apetecibles, de un tamaño perfecto, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, sus manos se venían delicadas, su rostro mostraba facciones delicadas, sus labios carnosos y delgados, de un color rosa, sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín, mientras que sus cabellos, le llegaban por arriba de los hombros pero aun así se veía hermosa, aunque tuviera un color extraño: rosa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos bellos ojos jade. En la fotografía se mostraba sentada en el pasto mientras sus cabellos jugaban ligeramente con la brisa de viento, y sonreía… esa sonrisa que hubiera puesto a sus pies a cualquiera, podía transmitir ternura, dulzura e inocencia que desbordaba a la sensualidad de una manera bastante sutil. La pelirroja volteo a ver a su amigo, que fruncía el entrejo… al parecer era muy importante esa niña para él.

-no sabía que te gustaban las pequeñas -este levanto la mirada y la fulmino con ella.- Aunque he de admitir que esta preciosa… hey Sasuke preséntame al ángel, está hecha toda una belleza, ya puedo imaginármela ge…- esta no dijo nada mas pues le había arrebatado de las manos la fotografía de la pelirrosa. Hizo una mueca mientras la volvía a acomodar en el mueble.

-se llama Haruno Sakura, es de mi edad, bueno ella acaba de cumplir los 28 hace un par de meses.

-cierto, ese día la llamaste. No recuerdo haberte visto tan feliz como ese día -esbozo una sincera sonrisa cosa que hizo que este la imitara- ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué cosa?

-¿Es tu novia? - formo una cara de pocos amigos- jajajajaja. Vamos Sasuke, digo las veces que me la has mencionado se ve que le tienes un afecto muy especial, no será que tu…

-...es mi mejor amiga - completo antes de que la pelirroja pudiera comentar algo más, está la miro sorprendida por lo general sabía que no tenía amigas mujeres porque siempre solían ser unas "molestias" como le llamaba. Eso era un avance en el azabache, tal vez ella si significaba algo más para él.- también es la madre de mis hijos…

-!¿Qué?! ... espera un segundo, ¿Es tu mejor amiga o tu mujer ? -grito la pelirroja explotando por lo mencionado.

-se podría decir que ambas cosas- una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro parecía una locura lo que decía.- la conocí hace años…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Un pelinegro veía con cierto fastidio el camión de mudanza de alado, vecinos nuevos… era lo último que le faltaba, no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que ir a saludar, pero era una obligación por parte de sus padres, por aquel entonces tenía unos 12 años, a pesar de ser muy chico, tenía muchas mujeres tras de él, e imaginarse que sus nuevos vecinos tuvieran una hija, y más si eran de esas tipas que todo el día lo perseguían gritando su nombre como locas era fastidioso, solo esperaba que no fuera así. Llegaron pronto a la casa continua, mientras abría la puerta una rubia bastante linda, con ojos azules y buen cuerpo. Parecía inspeccionarla con la mirada tratando de analizarla.-buenas tardes, somos la familia Uchiha y solo queríamos venir a saludar… -sonrió Mitoko Uchiha la madre del moreno, su padre solo se limito a hacer un ligera reverencia no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero al final de cuentas era un buen hombre. Mientras su esposa hacia exactamente lo mismo que su marido.

-buenas tardes mucho gusto, soy Haruno Tsunade…-dijo mientras aparecía por detrás un peliazul, bastante apuesto,se posicionó a un lado de la rubia, tomándola de la cintura- el es mi marido...

-... Haruno Dan, un placer- la familia Uchiha paso al recibidor mientras el moreno maldecía su suerte, su hermano mayor no estaba con ellos, porque tenía entrenamiento de Judo. Vaya que tenía suerte, sin darse cuenta empezó a inspeccionar la casa mientras que sus padres seguían teniendo una amena platica con los Haruno, por un instante se sintió observado, alguien le miraba, por inercia volteo encontrándose con unos hermoso orbes jade que parecía brillar con anhelo, no le quito la vista de encima, mientras le seguía observando desde su lugar con un toque de timidez.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu linda?- la pequeña salió de su escondite, tenía un lindo vestido blanco con pétalos rosas, ceñidos a su cintura, llevaba puestos unas sandalias café, sus cortos cabellos tomados en unas coletas bajas, transmitía una ternura a la primera impresión, era de la misma edad que el moren, mientras este mismo la observaba sólo que mas disimulada. Al parecer era un poco recatada -Sakura, saluda a la familia Uchiha serán nuestros nuevos vecinos -esta volteo a mirar a sus padres quienes le sonreía, hizo una profunda reverencia

-mucho gusto, me llamo Haruno Sakura -Mitoko miro con cierta ternura a la pequeña, su marido inspecciono de pies a cabeza a la joven Haruno, cosa que no fue desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes mostrando al final una sonrisa, esa era su manera de decir que le agradaba la niña. Por su parte Sasuke seguía en su trance, nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Esos ojos, esos ojos tan enigmáticos, lo mataban… de cierta manera era incomprensible que llegara a tal estado. Desvió su mirada al azabache, quien se sorprendió un poco verle dedicarle una de las más hermosas sonrisas…mientras este intentaba descubrir el cierto enigma que poseía aquella niña…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Vaya, entonces si te dio duro, pero aún así no me explico cómo pudiste serle fiel a esa niña a no ser que…- dijo divertida la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-...te enamoraste- surco una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro mientras este solo la fulminaba. Esta iba a articular algo más pero su celular resonó en la habitación. Verifico dicho aparato mientras veía lo apartaba con cierto fastidio

-¿Que pasa?

- nada mi hermano, quiere que le ayude con uno problema que surgió.

-¿No vas a irte?

-no, ¡Hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa con esa niña!

-mph… no vas a irte hasta que te digas ¿Verdad?

-¡así e!-dijo entusiasta mientras hacia una cara de fastidio el susodicho

-hicimos una promesa,antes de que tuviéramos a mis hijos, teníamos 19 años acordamos que si ambos seguíamos solteros a los 28, nos casaríamos… -la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho.

-Entonces ¿Irás a pedirle matrimonio?

-no lo sé

-piénsalo sabes, tomate tú tiempo, me voy -se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-no me voy a quedar aquí, es viernes. Voy a salir en busca de una buena mujer y tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo - esta le guiño el ojo, y mientras salía vio a la rubia no sin antes lanzarle un beso cosa que le hizo sonrojándose.

Se quedó callado un buen rato, se levantó de su asiento, mientras apagaba su computador, y cerraba su oficina, vió que su secretaria también se preparaba para salir mientras esta hacia una leve inclinación a modo de despedida. Entró al elevador, llegó finalmente a la entrada donde le entregaron su carro último modelo, color negro, era asombroso, se subió rápido, escuchó a unas cuantas mujeres susurrar lo guapo que era. Sonrió altanero, siempre era con todas. En el lapso de viaje a su departamento, no pudo evitar pensar en ella nuevamente. Golpeó el volante con su cabeza ligeramente. Era tan contradictorio pensar en esa promesa.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento era grande y lujoso, con grandes caprichos, en ese lugar había albergado a muchas mujeres donde sólo las utilizaba a su antojo y las desechaba después de obtener lo que quería, sí, era un mujeriego,entonces ¿Por qué demonios quería sentar cabeza? Era la madre de sus hijos, era una de las pocas personas que podía estar y disfrutar de la compañía de esta, pensar que había preferido el libertinaje. Pero su egoísta deseo por seguir disfrutando de estar con otras mujeres fue el que lo cegó, después de todo y a pesar de los años, la seguía deseando como si la hubiera conocido apenas unos cuantos ayeres. Miró el reloj con desprecio eran las faltaba poco para la media noche, desvió su mirada hacia una fotografía que tenía en una repisa, eran ellos dos a la edad de 19 años, ella sonreía como siempre mientras que él se mostraba recio, eran sus personalidades tan diferentes, sus opiniones, sus familias, incluso sus profesiones, pero si tenia que casarse con ella, tal vez no sería tan malo. Pero recordar aquella promesa... de cierta manera lo perturbaba, sabía que si debería escoger una mujer por esposa, Sakura era perfecta, sus padres la adoraban, tenía una brillante carrera, era exitosa, además de ser una de las mujeres más codiciadas, recordó cuando intentaron robársela una vez de su lado, pero no pudieron porque la pelirrosa lo eligió a él como tantas veces lo hizo. Sonrió de medio lado al imaginarse cómo se pondrían sus hijos al saber que este se quedaría ya con su madre y formarían una verdadera familia, como siempre habían soñado. Su celular lo sacaron de sus pensamientos pues empezó a sonar, lo tomo entre sus manos sonriendo en el acto, al ver de quien era la llamada…

-Hola.

-Sasuke-kun… Hola- resonó en el otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Estás ocupado?

-sabes que para ti, siempre estoy disponible pequeña - "pequeña" siempre le llamaba así cuando hablaban por teléfono. Escuchó como reía al otro lado de la bocina, podía imaginar su hermosa sonrisa en el fino rostro que poseía. ¡Dios! ¡Qué alegría tendría cuando se enterara de sus planes!

-¿Cómo has estado? Me imagino que debes estar con alguna de tus "amigas"

-mph -bufo a lo bajo- bien pero no estoy con ninguna de mis "amigas"-esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostros, maldecía a sus adentros. Lo conocía perfectamente, y eso de cierta manera le fascinaba. Tomo uno de sus cigarrillos, lo prendió y se dirigió a la terraza que tenía su departamento

-¿Estás fumando en la terraza verdad?-este le dio una bocada a su cigarro dejando salir el humo que guardo por unos instantes en su boca.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme Sakura? Por lo general no es para decirme que es lo que hago.

-Sasuke-kun… quería hablarte de algo muy importante…

-yo también,Sakura muy pronto cumpliré los 28 años ¿Recuerdas de la promesa… la que hicimos a los 19 años? Creo que estoy listo para…

-...Sasuke-kun de eso justamente quería comentarte – lo interrumpió. Nunca hacia eso, y cuando lo hacía era porque era en verdad importante el caso.- yo… Sasuke-kun… – su voz se escuchaba viva parecía muy feliz por lo que iba a comentar mientras este se dirigía a sentarse en una de las sillas que tenia afuera.- ...Me caso…

Esas dos palabras, lo hicieron que cayera al suelo inmediatamente y su teléfono de igual manera, mientras esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez "_Me caso… Me caso… Me caso… Me caso… Me caso… Me caso…"_– se sentía a morir… la perdería…y para siempre…

* * *

**Reviews?**

** Los quiere y adora: CiinD! :)**


	2. RECUERDOS

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno le parecera algo raro que de nuevo la este escribiendo este fic, pero he decidido editar algunas partes, mejorarlas, y en algunos casos eliminar algunas partes. Asi como mencionaré algunos aspectos que quizas no hayan leido antes. Espero que les guste. Por cierto feliz día del amor y la amistad! :D

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que están en cursiva y **negrita **_recuerdos.

Gracias por leer~

* * *

**~RECUERDOS~**

_Era ya tarde, se podía ver como los chicos salían del instituto de Konoha. Ya había pasado 4 años desde que se habían conocido, tenían una buena relación era amigos. Aunque todos sabían perfectamente que el moreno, el prodigio Uchiha les fastidiaba la idea de tener una mujer como amiga, ella era la única excepción. Siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo, mirarle furtivamente durante clases, verla hacer pucheros cada vez que no entendía algo o simplemente mientras escribía, siempre le daba esa sensación de calma, algo que no había sentido con nadie. Nadie. Constantemente sorprendía a algunos d sus compañeros también mirarle lascivamente, con objeto de deseo. Cosa que no permitía bajo ningún concepto, no dejaba que ningún hombre intentara acercarse a ella con el fin de algo más, cosa que le perturbaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué actuaba como lo hacía? ¿Por qué se moría de celos cuando le sonreía a algún hombre? ¿Qué era en si lo que le molestaba? ¿Que fijara su atención a alguien que no fuera él? ¿Era eso? Caminaba con cierto fastidio al ver como sus compañeras parecían comerlo con la mirada, era una molestia, por eso no tenia amigas, pero Sakura era la única excepción a la regla. Avanzó a la entrada dónde diviso a la pelirrosa, rodeada de varios de sus compañeros, en su mayoría de grados superiores y una que otra de su salón. Frunció el entrejo, que necesidad tenía esos chicos de seguir molestándola, si ella les había dejado en claro que no quería nada con ellos.-Vamos Sakura ¿No se lo dirás? - le dijo una linda rubia que llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta guiñando su ojos, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica. No atino a decir nada, puesto que el azabache la miro, dándole un mensaje el cuál esta entendió inmediatamente despidiéndose de sus compañeros, alcanzó al azabache, emprendiendo juntos el camino a casa._

_-Sasuke-kun - dijo Sakura cuando estuvieron a un buen tramo de la escuela, parando en seco imitando de igual forma el moreno._

_-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto algo molesto._

_-yo... -sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, le era algo difícil poder decirle aquello, tan duro, que podría terminar con su amistad, le miraba detenidamente, el azabache.- ...Yo quería decirte algo... Es bueno... Yo..._

_-Sakura si vas a decir algo hazlo, porque... -no alcanzo a terminar, Sakura se había lanzado a besarle, el moreno sintió los finos labios de la Haruno sobre él, de una manera majestuosa, moviéndose de manera experimentada. Tardo un poco al corresponderle, sus manos le tocaba la mejilla con suavidad, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior entrando a la cavidad del moreno, recorriendo sus encías con la lengua, degustando el sabor de su boca, se aferro más a este al mismo tiempo en que el moreno jugaba con la lengua de la chica pronto sintió la necesidad de acercarla más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo se separo de ella, rompiendo con el beso dejando a ambos recuperar el aire._

_-Sakura -susurro el moreno. La chica estaba intentado recuperarse, su respiración estaba siendo cada vez más agitada. Sentía esas malditas ganas de tomarla para sí, tomarla y hacerla suya como a otras. El caso es que no podía, no podía permitirse perderle simplemente por algo del momento._

_-Sasuke-kun, yo... Te amo... -declaro, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían aún mas después del beso, el moreno le miro atentamente._

_-lo siento pero yo... No puedo -bajo su mirada unos instantes, decidió levantarla, grave error, sus ojos se habían cristalizados, odiaba cuando hacían eso las chicas que rechazaba, pero ella era un caso diferente, era su amiga._

_-Está bien Sasuke-kun... -intento calmar el vació que de la nada apareció en su pecho, tartamudeando en el proceso-, Yo... Solo quería decirte lo que siento... Pero, no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad... -sonrió forzosamente, le dolía, más de lo que había pensado. Tal vez decirle lo que sentía desde hace tiempo no había sido tan buena idea como le había dicho sus amigas. Sentía un nudo en su garganta tratando de contener las lastimeras lagrimas que amenazaban ya con salir de sus orbes cristalinos, su cuerpo temblaba._

_-Sakura, yo...-intento acercarse a ella, pero por inercia la chica dio un paso hacia atrás. Intento nuevamente pensar frío y poder salir de la situación que ella misma había provocado._

_-... Ya tengo que irme... Quede en verme con papá en su despacho. Nos vemos después ..- hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida mientras comenzaba a correr, alejándose de él. El moreno la miro desaparecer en el horizonte, tocándose los labios, de todas las chicas que había besado nunca había sentido nada parecido con la pelirrosa, un sentimiento que le llenaba y embargaba su ser. Tener esa necesidad de tomarla nuevamente para sí mismo, tenerla entre sus brazos mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo sacando suspiros ensordecedores. Apretó con ira sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños, ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que conocía tenía que ser justamente ella?_

* * *

_Avanzo hasta su casa, buscándola con la mira inconscientemente, entro por la puerta principal encontrándose con su hermano era el único que se encontraba. Sus padres en esos momentos seguramente estarían liándose con algún detalle de la empresa familiar. El Uchiha mayor miro con recelo a su hermano, quien parecía estar profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos seguramente la chica finalmente le habría dicho sus sentimientos, sonrío burlón al pensar en ello. Sakura siempre había sido de su gusto. Era una niña muy querida por su familia. Especialmente para Fugaku a quien le veía como una hija. Si algún día alguno de sus dos hijos le tomaran como algo más seguramente sería bien recibida y aceptada por él. Dejó su lectura mirando esta vez fijamente a su hermano quien no tenía intenciones de hablar con él. -¿Qué te pasa?- el moreno se sentó en la sala con la mirada perdida. Parecía que aun no quisiera aceptar lo que recien había sucedido con la Haruno_

_-Sakura me dijo que me ama._

_-vaya, ya era hora que te lo dijera -dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_-espera -hablo el moreno levantándose de igual manera de su lugar, yendo tras su hermano-, Itachi ¿Tú sabías de esto? -dijo algo fastidiado. Uchiha Itachi, era su hermano mayor que el por 3 años, alto, cuerpo bien formado, sus pectorales fuertes como el acero, ¿Su retaguardia? una delicia, su cabello color azabache largo atado en una coleta. Sus ojos tan profundamente negros, era... Perfecto._

_-Sakura me lo dijo cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia...- el moreno acercó bruscamente da su hermano, le jalo de su camisa a hacía él._

_-...te dije que ¡No quería que te acercaras a ella! -Itachi le miraba calmado mientras comenzaba a sonreír de una manera burlona. Se lo quito de encima mientras Sasuke le miraba retadoramente, no sabía el por qué le había prohibido a Sakura, pero sentía que ella era alguien con quien Itachi no podría jugar, ella demasiado especial para que la tomará solo por un rato._

_- estúpido hermano menor tú no eres absolutamente nadie para decir con quien sí o no puedo salir, además, Salí varias veces con ella y acepto gustosa... Creo que trataba de olvidarte pero al ver que seguía ese sentimiento se dejo vencer por el..._

_-¿De qué idioteces estás hablando?-grito ya desesperado_

_-me rechazo Sasuke...- el moreno le miro incrédulo-, Créelo o no. Me dijo de sus sentimientos por ti ¿Qué hiciste de cualquier forma?- Sasuke no dijo nada. Mientras Itachi fruncía el entrejo.- con un demonio Sasuke ¿La rechazaste? Eres un idiota -afirmo el moreno._

_-mph ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sabes muy bien que es mi mejor amiga, y con la única mujer que me siento a gusto, no voy a echarlo a perder con una estúpida relación que al final terminara mal._

_- Entonces...- surco el moreno mayor una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro_

_-¿Entonces qué?...-dijo ya fastidiado._

_-puedo cortejarla una vez más._

_-ni lo sueñes te dije que ella esta prohibida para ti..._

_-Sasuke. Vamos. Ni que le fuera a hacer daño._

_-tú siempre juegas con ellas._

_-y haces exactamente lo mismo. Las usas para satisfacer tu deseos y luego votarlas como basura- su hermano frunció el entrejo- además con ella no podría es diferente es..._

_-...porque es diferente no te acerques a ella. -amenazo el Uchiha menor._

_-demasiado tarde Sasuke. Tuviste tu oportunidad, y yo no voy a desperdiciar esta -salió del lugar empujándolo mientras veía en un punto perdido. Subió a su habitación mirando por la ventana, vio a Sakura llegar con su padre, quien le abrazaba fuertemente, al parecer ya sabía lo que le había pasado con el azabache. Parecía estar muy disgustado. Puesto que a pesar de los años nunca había sido del gusto de este._

_-papá. Estoy bien -este le miro detenidamente mientras suspiraba. Pasando un brazo por encima del hombro a su hija quien intentaba creer lo que había dicho. Intentaba creérselo porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. Dejar de tener ese sentimiento por el moreno que le conduciría a ningún lado. Que mejor que olvidar y dejar atrás ese pequeña, pero significativa ilusión._

_-aún no puedo creer que te haya me lo preguntas es un idiota._

_-¡papá!_

_-ajajajaja lo siento princesa pero es la verdad -le regalo una sonrisa mientras entraban a su casa, llego a su habitación donde se sentó al borde la cama, Sasuke la miro, sus cuartos daban al frente del otro y se podían ver a través de las ventanas de sus respectivos cuartos. Algo que había usado siempre para hablar con ella. Pero en esos momentos, era demasiado tormentoso mirarla. Se acurruco en la cama donde dejo escapar un leve sollozo apretando con fuerza las sabanas blancas de su cama_

_-Sakura...- susurro casi para sí al verla en tal estado._

* * *

_**4 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**_

_Algo había cambiado desde ese día Sasuke por más que quería tocar el tema con la pelirrosa no podía siempre con excusas tontas y sin sentido, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban cambiaban rehuida de esta con la esperanza de que dejara de verla, pero no lo hacía. Seguía mirándola seguía insistiendo, y eso era lo que en verdad le molestaba a la pelirrosa, la había rechazado antes, ¿Por qué no simplemente dejar el tema por la paz? Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y simplemente actuar como antes. Pero sabía perfectamente que no eso no ocurriría, porque ella misma recordaba el beso, aquel tan perfecto y pasional, un beso donde seguramente se sentiría a morir cada vez que lo recordará, pero era por el bien de ambos, constantemente se lo decía a sí misma._

_Llego molesto a su casa, su hermano por su parte se la pasaba fuera de esta, y llegaba ya bien entrada la noche, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Iba caminando rumbo a su habitación, estaba solo de nueva cuenta al parecer sus padres tuvieron que salir a un compromiso de la empresa Uchiha. Iba entrando a su habitación pero escucho murmuros de la habitación de alado.-aah... I... Ita...chi-kun... -escucho el gemido de una mujer. Cosa que hizo que frunciera el entrejo, se suponía que solo tenía ojos para la pelirrosa. ¿Por qué estaría con otra? Decido dejarlo por la paz, de cualquier forma no era ese su problema, iba a adentrarse nuevamente a su cuarto pero. Lo detuvo cierta voz-...Itachi-kun espera un poco- , abrió de golpe sus ojos. Esa voz, esa dulce voz solo... Solo le pertenecía a ella_

_No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía solo, cuando menos lo espero estaba abriendo la puerta encontrándose con aquella imagen que le estaba desgarrando, Sakura en la cama con su cabello alborotado, su camisa del uniforme abierta dejando ver su sostén rojo con exquisitos encajes, cubriendo aquellos pequeños montículos siendo tocados a través de la fina tela por el moreno causando leves espasmos sobre la chica quien se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contenerse, la falda poco más arriba dejando ver sus bragas rojas, Itachi estaba encima de ella besando delicadamente su cuello, sus manos descendieron del pecho y ahora vagaban sobre la piel de esta, logrando que gimiera. Miraba la escena algo perturbado, no era justo... No era justo que le quitara a Sakura, no era justo que Itachi aun de que le había pedido aquello, se lo arrebatara. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, su ceño se frunció. No se dio cuenta cuando se interno dentro de la habitación, quitando de encima de la ojijade a Itachi._

_-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke?!- grito enojado mientras empujaba al azabache, la chica se levanto de la cama, quedando arrodilla, quedándose pasmada al ver el moreno, el color de sus mejillas se perdieron. Tomo su ropa e intento cubrirse lo mejor que podía, pero los traicioneros nervios le impedían poder coordinarse bien._

_-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Itachi te dije que a ella no! ¿Por qué?_

_-te dije que no desperdiciaría mi oportunidad como tú... -se acerco a Haruno quien seguía sentada en la cama, la levanto con sumo cuidado, aspiro su aroma, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Restregando ya la erección contra el cuerpo de la chica._

_-...Ita...Itachi-kun... -gimió la pelirrosa, no pudo más, la tomo de la muñeca, llevándosela del cuarto a rastras, mientras que el Uchiha mayor veía a ambos alejarse con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, que fácil era engañar a esos dos._

_-espero que así aprendas a valorarla... Estúpido hermano menor- mientras se recostaba en la cama, y aspira el aroma dulzón que había desprendido Sakura. En el acto, bufo a lo bajo al ver su erección debajo de sus pantalones, tendría que buscar algo a alguien que lograra bajarla._

* * *

_Cerro de golpe la puerta detrás de él mientras la miraba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ropas alborotadas al igual que su cabellos, sus labios rojizos y algo hinchados, había ciertos rasgos que antes no logró percibir en ella. Como lo sensual que se veía con su rubor, contrastando con la aterciopelada piel de la joven. Su sostén de cierta manera estaba algo desacomodado, dejando ver un poco uno de sus pezones color ciruela, la respiración de había vuelto mas difícil para ella. Rehuía de su mirada, intentando ocultar su cuerpo con sus brazos aunque su cometido era en vano, ya que lograba ver todo de ella, incluso sus prominentes caderas y su pequeña y bien definida cintura. Ahora comprendía porque algunos de sus compañeros la espiaban cuando se cambiaba en la escuela. Sin duda alguna sin lugar a duda la imagen mas erótica que hubiera visto a su corta edad. Se fue acercando a esta poco a poco, como si quisiera acorralarla._

_-¿Por qué... -la pelirrosa no contesto- ...demonios estabas sola con mi hermano?- grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la aventaba a la cama, esta se incorporo, pero nuevamente se dejo caer al subirse el moreno encima de ella, tomándole de ambas manos, ya que empezaba a empujarlo, y el Uchiha no tenía la menor de las intenciones en dejarla ir._

_-¿Por qué te molesta que este con Itachi-kun? -le desafió con la mirada- El me ofreció a estudiar para mi examen de Calculo..._

_-¿Si como no? -hablo sarcástico- Y vaya que estabas esforzándote en estudiar ?- dijo con doble sentido haciendo que se le subiera a un mas el color a su cara._

_-Eso no te importa. ¿Por qué le prohibiste a Itachi-kun que se me acercara? -no respondió- Sasuke-kun !¿Por qué!?_

_-¡no lo sé!- grito desesperado, acercando su rostro a la chica quien para entonces entrecerraba los ojos al tenerlo tan cerca, sus labios estaban rozándose unos a otros, era inevitablemente torturante y placentero- no sé por qué no quiero que se acerque mi hermano u otro. No sé por qué me vuelve loco el pensar que te toco, el que te toquen, que aspiren tu aroma... Simplemente no lo sé...- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la aferraba a su cuerpo, la chica dejo de forjear, soltándole en el acto, subiendo sus manos al pecho. Acariciándole._

_-Sasuke-kun... -suspiro al sentir la respiración entre cortada del moreno sobre ella llenándose del varonil aroma del moreno._

_-no te cederé Sakura -le miro curiosa-, ni creas que te cederé tan fácilmente._

_-¿... Y que significa eso... Sasuke-kun?..._

_-no lo sé-dijo antes de besarla en sus labios, sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente a los labios de la pelirrosa, una de las manos del moreno bajo hasta la pierna de la joven, subiendo lentamente con sus yemas, apenas tocando su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde pasó por un dedo por la tela de la chica, abriendo la boca para gemir pero que aproveche el chico para introducir su lengua dentro de esta. Sus lenguas se debatían en un glorioso duelo, mientras que el moreno pasaba por su espalda declinando algo tacto con la palma de la mano, estimulando a la pelirrosa. En esos momentos no existía otra cosa que les impidiera sentir al otro. No había ningún impedimento para estar juntos, todo el mundo estaban excluidos de ellos. Solo sus personas tratando de comprender que era aquello que los hacía suspirar e intentaba por alguna razón salir. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Sakura alzo su mano tocando la mejilla de Sasuke con ternura. Se quedaron un momento así, le beso la parte interna de la muñeca, cruzando ambas miradas que se parecían intentar transmitir el sentimiento del otro. Un fuerte deseo se instalo en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer tenía ese tipo de efecto en él?_

_-hazme tuya...-murmuro con exigencia la pelirrosa, los orbes jade se perdían en esos pozos negros tan misteriosos que muchas veces le hizo suspirar._

_-Sakura ¿Estás segura de esto? –pregunto el moreno sorprendido por tal confesión tan perturbadora._

_-Sí, solo, quiero ser tuya... - sonrió de medio lado. Besando sus labios pausadamente embriagándose con el momento que transcurría con anhelo y pasión, con su mano derecha, exploro detenidamente la piel desnuda que tenía a su merced, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa, quedándose solo con el sostén, sonrió contra su pecho sintiendo la mujer el cálido aliento del moreno, la chica solo bufo a lo bajo al sentir aquella acción, siempre tan egocéntrico haciéndola aun después de estaban mostrando lo que sentían, con sumo cuidado fue levantando la molesta prenda, con su lengua recorrió una parte del seno derecho de Sakura de uno de sus costados hasta el pezón de color ciruela, logrando conseguir suspiros-aah... –las manos de la chica se dedicaron a masajear el dorso del Uchiha, tratando el moreno de reprimir gruñidos de placer, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, sus movimientos eran demasiados perfectos, se levanto poco a poco pero la volvió a recostar éste, su mano bajo hasta su falda quien desabrocho con maestría el botón de la molesta prenda que separaba la dulce y tersa piel que acariciaría con locura, con destreza, con los sentimientos a flor de piel que sentía quitándosela de un tirón. Comenzó a masajear sus glúteos haciendo que gimiera su nombre, cerrando sus ojos ante el placer - Ahh... Sasuke-kun... - pero los abrió de golpe, cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke hacerle a un lado sus bragas, introduciendo un dedo, haciendo que se arquera ante la dolorosa y placentera intromisión, adentro un segundo dedo, mientras sentía como este simulaba embestidas, aunque eran algo molestas al principio logro seguir ese pequeño juego aferrándose a él con fuerza, se sentía a desfallecer, introdujo un tercero, y sintió como cada parte de esta se tensaba, sentía como ligeros espasmos de placer._

_-Aaaaaah... Sasuke-kun... -grito totalmente arqueada golpeando sus pechos contra el dorso del moren, las uñas de la Haruno se enterraron con fuerza en la espalda del moreno deslizándolas en esta. Inconscientemente se imagino como las paredes vaginales de su compañera se contraían en sus dedos. Los saco con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimar a la chica, observo con fascinación como escurrían un liquido transparente de se escurría de estos. Desvió su mirada a Sakura, quien observo detenidamente en silencio su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados, había llegado al orgasmo. Se incorporo, dejando ver al moreno la magnificencia de su cuerpo semidesnudo._

_La chica, se quedo sin hacer nada, sus manos recorrió su pecho de principio a fin marcando sus músculos con detenimiento. Se hinco quedando su rostro a la altura de las piernas de Sasuke, le desabrocho los pantalones bajándolos nerviosamente, le quito los bóxers que ya dejaban ver la erección del joven, Sakura vio el miembro bien dotado del moreno, la primera reacción de la Haruno fue contener el aliento, cosa que este sonriera burlón, beso la punta de esta haciendo, que se tensara, comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo lentamente torturando al azabache. Con la punta de la lengua toco la salida del pene del moreno. Cerrando sus ojos al instante-no los cierres Sasuke-kun -, ronroneo la pelirrosa, el hombre intento efectuar aquella orden pero no pudo era simplemente irreal que pudiera saber tales acciones la chica._

_-ah... –soltó un gemido involuntario. Sakura había lamido desde los testículos hasta la punta haciendo que cerrara los ojos, ladeando su rostro. Bajo hasta los testículos, donde los masajeo. Levemente, sin más rodeos lo metió a su boca donde comenzó a aparentar una penetración, primero lenta y pausadamente, para después aumentar las embestidas, el moreno se sentía a morir cada vez que entraba y salía con más frecuencia de su boca, una de sus manos se volvió a cabeza marcando la velocidad de sus embestidas cada vez subiendo el tono, como parte del juego erótico enrollo su lengua haciendo distintas formas, succiono a este simulando a una vagina-¡Sakura...!-gimió mientras sintió venirse en la boca de la pelirrosa, apretando las sábanas blancas de su cama, bajo su rostro encontrándose que la chica intentaba tragarse todo aquel néctar, algo de su semen había caído a sus pechos, una vez que lo tomo todo dentro de ella, unas pequeñas gotas se quedaron a los costados de sus ojos, la levanto acostándola en la cama. Le quito de golpe las bragas._

_Bajo su rostro hasta su vientre, acercándose de forma peligrosa a su sexo, dudo en hacerlo un momento. Se iba a incorporar intenta truncar la acción del moreno pero sintió que éste le separo, con suavidad beso los músculos. Paso su vista a su sexo. Apenas iba a replicar pero sintió un movimiento algo raro y caliente dentro de esta... Era la lengua de Sasuke._

_-Ahh...- gimió, y sintió tensarse abriendo de golpe sus ojos, sus caderas intentaron moverse para liberarse de él, pero no pensó que las manos del moreno se concentraron en sus caderas, evitando que se movieran mucho para así continuar su labor. Lamio su clítoris, de arriba abajo, haciendo fricción entre sus dientes, su lengua jugó con el prepucio de éste, ladeando su rostro al percatarse que su contenía cada vez más su respiración. Acto seguido metió un dedo ahogando un gemido entre sus manos que se las llevo a la boca en ese instante. Estaba a punto de llegar, lo sabía pero se quito Sasuke, lo cual hizo que gruñera en forma de protesta._

_-quiero llegar contigo... -le dijo de una manera ronca haciendo que su voz se escuchara lo más sexy posible. Lamió su lóbulo derecho haciendo que ladera su rostro, en señal de vergüenza. Dirigió su miembro a su entrada donde fue entrando lentamente. Tan estrecha pensó el moreno, quien la miro debajo de esta tan inofensiva, tan perfecta, tan única, tan suya..._

_Se adentro de una sola estocada haciendo que gimiera de dolor arqueándose, beso nuevamente sus labios, probando una vez el dulce que ella destilaba.- tranquila, ya pasara... -dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente y esta asentía con tratando de relajar su rostro, nunca se comportaba así. Con nadie, por lo general, siempre eran ellas quienes le daba placer a él, y no al revés, instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de que el dolor ya había pasado, se separo de esta, tomándola de la cintura se dedico a embestirla lento y moderado. Hacerla sentir el dolor combinado con el bendito placer, pero había algo extra, algo que sentía diferente en su amigo._

_-¡aah! Sasuke-kun, más... Más rápido... -imploro al sentir aquel vaivén tan exquisito, cosa que solo hizo crecer su ego, obedeció de buena gana aquel pedido, comenzando a subir el tono de las intromisiones, aunque debía ser delicado pues comenzó a correr una pequeña línea de sangre de la Haruno-aaaahhh... ¡Sasuke!- más salvaje, más rápido, era increíble que esa niña, la misma niña que había conocido años atrás, fuera la que le entregara aquellas emociones tan placenteras y deliciosas, era perfecta, era única, simplemente era suya.-aaaahhh... -gimieron ambos, arqueando sus espaldas hacia atrás, liberando su semilla dentro de Sakura, se dejo caer sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla por completo. Aun no salía de ella y no quería hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, sus miradas se encontraron ¿podría ser capaz de verla con alguien más así? Como en esos momentos la tenia. Simplemente sería devastador para el Uchiha escuchar aquella melodiosa y sutil voz pronunciar un nombre que no fuera suyo. Era estúpido, egoísta, hasta cierto punto ególatra, pero no la dejaría para nadie más que él. Solo para él._

_-no –pauso un momento antes de continuar-, puedo ofrecer... nada más que esto -dijo aun con las respiración entrecortada_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada, al escuchar aquello._

_- Solo puedo ofrecerte. Pero debes entender que no voy a atar...-lo cayo con un delicado beso, tomándolo de la nuca, sus movimientos fueron más pausados a cada momento se fue transformando en algo más fuerte. Algo más erótico, se separaron por la falta de aire._

_-no espero nada, Sasuke-kun... -con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una de sus manos acaricio con el dorso la mejilla del moreno, quien le observaba con cuidado. Aquellos hoyuelos a los costados a las mejillas de la chica, el brillo de estos, su delicado cuerpo con aquella piel tan perfecta y palida. El aroma de esta, su minuciosa voz. ¿Qué era aquello que empezaba a brotar de su pecho? Era tan cálido. Tan adictivo, tan…. Tan nuevo._

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? ¿Sigues ahí?... –seguía en shock al escuchar aquella perturbadora noticia, como pudo se levanto con dificultad de su lugar tomo su celular que yacía en el suelo. Había reaccionado lento, su rostro palideció al instante, se sentía raro, no podía asimilar esas dos palabras, simplemente no podía, aceptar aquello tan trivial.

-si aquí estoy –finalmente dijo mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Me pareció escuchar que te caíste –menciono la Haruno con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-no, no. Estoy… ¡¿Cómo es eso que te casas!? –comenzó a dar vueltas ya desesperado alrededor del cuarto. ¿Cómo podría casarse con alguien que no fuera él?

-Sasuke-kun –suspiro algo molesta por la manera en que moreno se refirió a su compromiso- Llevo una relación con él hace año y medio. Me pidió matrimonio pasado de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?… -no reaccionaba, parecía que su sentido común le había sido arrebatado, peor aún su mujer había sostenido una relación con alguien también- ¡¿Cómo que pasado de tu cumpleaños!? ¿Por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada?- grito encolerizado.

-Te había hecho una llamada a tu departamento –comento tratando de mantenerse en calma- Pero...

-¿Pero?

-contestó una de tus "amigas". Me dijo que estabas "indispuesto" a contestar por más que le exigí hablar contigo no accedió. Por eso decidí llamarte en un tiempo prudente -su voz era pasiva, estaba en un estado neutro, como si tratara de contener las diversas emociones que emanaba de su cuerpo, era la única que seguía al margen tratando de hacer entender a aquel ser con el que alguna vez estuvo.

-Maldita sea -rio un poco la chica- Sakura no es gracioso.

-no creí que te fuera de las manos una de tus "amigas" -comento sarcástica, cosa que le sorprendió al azabache.

-como sea. Qué hay de mis hijos -dijo ya casi al colapso de su paciencia

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¿cuál fue su reacción? -espero un momento antes de contestar, de verdad le afectaba que su "mejor amigo" cuestionara una decisión muy importante para esta, de cierta manera entendía perfectamente aunque debía seguir adelante ya había pasado la edad en que aquella promesa se cumpliría algo importante para ambos, espero por él ese, día pero nunca llego, a veces se cuestionaba a si misma si estuvo bien dejarse llevar aquella noche cuando se encontró con Itachi y fue llevada a la fuerza a su lado. Era joven, había cometido varios errores, eso lo sabía perfectamente, simplemente. Debía ver hacia adelante y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Borrar todo rastro de él. Pero no podía desaparecer simplemente como si nada, debía decirle de su boda. Tenía que hacerlo, como amiga y madre de sus hijos.

-fue mucho mejor que la tuya Sasuke-kun. Debo decir que mucho mejor. Es más casi te puedo asegurar que les encanto la idea...

-...- bufo el moreno. No era justo. Ya se estaba imaginando la vida de casado junto a esa mujer, aquella que había guardado tan sigilosamente para sí mismo, que había mantenido como suya, así como cuando encuentras una joya tan exquisita, tan exótica, tan... Perfecta y cederla no es una opción-, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-en 2 semanas –respondió al inmediato.

-Maldita sea Sakura ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

-porque sé perfectamente en esta temporada tienes mucho trabajo y tienes "desahogos"- esa era la manera de decirle a sus visitas nocturnas con algunas mujeres de dudosa reputación, a las cuales ya sabía cómo tratar en caso de que hablaran con ella.

-Sakura…

-…Sasuke-kun. Necesito que estés aquí conmigo –su voz se escuchaba algo turbosa, como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta, a su vez algo forzada y suave-, no podría hacerlo sin tu apoyo. Por favor...

-... -Se quedó callado por unos instantes, impacientándose casi al instante de saber que no podría hacerle frente a aquella situación tan desesperante. Giro su rostro en dirección a la fotografía donde ambos estaban juntos. Aquella gran sonrisa era solo suya, aquella mujer era suya, su cuerpo, su aroma, sus besos, definitivamente no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo- iré –aseguro con voz grave.

-¿En serio Sasuke-kun? –Se sorprendió por su confesión- Gracias. No podría hacerlo sin ti ¿Cuando vendrías?

-mañana mismo salgo.

-entonces iré por ti al aeropuerto, tengo que dejarte me necesitan en estos momento, Adiós... y Sasuke-kun

-¿Sí?

-gracias… -colgó. No respondió aunque fue lo mejor. Se recostó en su cama. Giro su rostro en dirección a la pared, miro con desdén el reloj. Las 3 de la madrugada, y aun no podía asimilar aquella conversación, sonrió de sorna al pensar que era el único en su vida, alguien mas estaba sacando ventaja de ausencia en la vida de la pelirrosa, no dejaría que la arrebataran de su lado, idearía un plan, pero finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Abrió con lentitud el apartamento mientras miraba con fastidio el mensaje de su amigo "Ven a mi apartamento a las 8 en punto es importante". Era demasiado temprano para tener que aguantar al Uchiha en un fin de semana, en verdad que era un fastidio. Se adentro, recorrió la sala hasta la habitación del moreno, solo para ver que tenía dos maletas preparadas. Su vista recorrió el cuarto con un leve escaneo encontrándose a su amigo dándole una serie de instrucciones a su secretaria, quien no parecía entender aquello, colgó después de unos minutos. Lo miraba algo molesto. Claro no era novedad en él. Pero había cierto aire que no le gustaba mucho que digamos, era como si algo malo fuera a suceder, pero no dejaría que este se diera cuenta de su "intuición"

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No me digas que te vas a declarar ya?-dijo en tono de burla

-no me jodas Karin no estoy de humor –le fulmino con la mirada. Haciendo una mueca la pelirroja

-vaya ¿Y ahora que te paso?

-Sakura se casa –esta levanto una ceja algo intrigada por lo recién dicho.

-que bien ¿y cuando se casan?

-creo que no has entendido, se casa, pero no conmigo -le miro incrédula y algo desconcertada, aunque entendió al ver su expresión en su rostro- me llamo ayer diciéndome que se casaba con otro

-entiendo ¿Y vas?

-a apoyarla –este la tomo del brazo mientras salían de su apartamento, caminaron hasta a la calle donde lo esperaba ya un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto.

-¿En verdad vas a apoyarla? –dijo tratando de evitar reírse, era claro que bromeaba, es decir, aquella mujer debía haber sido muy importante para él, si se tomaba muchas molestias. Algo que jamás había visto en éste antes.

-me crees acaso un idiota que haría eso -esta levanto una ceja, una sonrisa en su rostro le dio la respuesta, maldiciendo el moreno a lo bajo- Karin, voy por mi mujer, no dejaré que se case con otro que no sea yo

-entiendo ¿Pero qué harás? –el taxi paro, pagando el servicio. Caminaron entre la multitud buscando el vuelo de Sasuke.

-simple. Recordarle que es mía y de nadie más, la enamoraré, le hare querer hacer desear estar entre mis brazos, que dude que es en verdad lo que siente por mí, caerá de nueva cuenta a mis pies, y esta vez estaré con ella dispuesto a casarme.

-¿estás seguro de todo esto Sasuke? Hay muchas cosas que pondrías en juego.

-… -suspiro dramáticamente- no me importa, solo quiero estar con ella

-bien pues buena suerta idiota –con una sonrisa en su rostro, beso su mejilla.- dejare mi celular prendido en caso de que quieras hablar –asintió levemente, se volteo entregando a la azafata su boleto, entrando al avión, se sento al instante en su lugar, mirando por la ventana. Estaba muy seguro de si mismo, esa mujer no se iría de su lado para estar con otro.

-no te cederé tan fácilmente Sakura –murmuro con una ciega confianza y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, reclamaría por ella, sus hijos, su lugar a su lado como el hombre que le amaba con devoción, solo seria cuestión de horas antes de que volviera a su lado. El avión comenzó a despejar lentamente, se puso su cinturón de seguridad. Ya podía imaginarse a aquella criatura a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Como en aquellos dulces y tiernos recuerdos, en que fue suya.

* * *

bien hasta aqui el capitulo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Reviews? los quiere y adora: CiinDii :)


	3. REACCIONES

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno le parecera algo raro que de nuevo la este escribiendo este fic, pero he decidido editar algunas partes, mejorarlas, y en algunos casos eliminar algunas partes. Asi como mencionaré algunos aspectos que quizas no hayan leido antes. Espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que están en cursiva y **negrita **_recuerdos.

Gracias por leer~

* * *

**~REACCIONES~**

Despertó encontrándose, abrazada de la cintura por su prometido quien la tenía fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo, algo ya común en esa relación que ambos habían comenzado, al principio no sabía si estaba realmente segura de iniciar algo nuevo con alguien que no fuera Sasuke, pero debía darse una oportunidad, debía hacerlo por su bien y el de sus hijos, después de todo, no podría estarlo esperando por siempre. Si bien era cierto que en esos años, mantuvo esa vaga esperanza de que, después del trabajo, llegar a la puerta de su casa encontrándose con el moreno en la entrada de esta, esperando por ella con aquel anillo entre sus manos para cumplir aquella tan hermosa promesa que se hicieron, y sin embargo, tal parecía que era la única que iba en serio, pero todo cambio cuando el hombre que le tomaba con fuerza en esos momentos llego a su vida. Había sido como una luz para sus hijos y para sí misma. Eso había sido literalmente, antes, cuando aún estaba totalmente ligada al moreno, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, siendo señalada millones de veces, sin que nadie le ayudara con sus hijos. Sin tener la sensación de felicidad que emana desde el interior de su ser extendiéndose a su paso, por todo el cuerpo, hasta sentir que no quedaba más en la vida, que la misma felicidad. Pero no era así, por lo menos no con ella.

Surco una ligera sonrisa, se quedo admirando los detalles masculinos de su pareja, aunque aún mantenía una ligera sensación infantil que le agradaba, acaricio con el dorso de la mano su mejilla, convenciéndose que estar con aquel hombre definitivamente era lo mejor que pudo hacer. Besó delicadamente sus labios, haciendo este sonriera entre el beso, con lentitud, se fue deshaciendo del amarre de su pareja hasta quedar fuera de la cama. Se levanto rápidamente dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo, intentando buscar sus prendas que estaban dispersas en aquella habitación, una vez que las encontró con la mirada, se las puso al inmediato, era una blusa de tirantes color roja, no usaba sostén dejando con libertad sus pechos, aunque fueran algo pequeños lograban resaltar bastante bien, sus bragas negras que le daban cierto aire sexy marcando solo lo necesario, su short que marcaba el tono muscular de su trasero del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. Salió de la habitación no antes de mirar una vez más a detalle esta, seguía durmiendo, seguramente había tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa, y encima la acción que efectuaron en la noche después de esa llamada, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordarlo tan vívidamente, cada caricia, cada beso, los gemidos que parecían traspasar la pared, se reprendió a sí misma por lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser, pero… tenía que admitirlo, tener sexo con Uzumaki Naruto era increíble. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una vez dentro, busco algo que tomar en el refrigerador, escucho un leve sonido, pero no le dio la debía importancia cuando volteo, se sobresalto un poco al ver a la persona que le miraba intensamente desde la mesa.

-Kenosuke-kun, cariño –dijo poniéndose una mano en su pecho, dejando de lado el jugo de manzana que recién se había servido- … me asustaste –concluyo observando al ver a un pequeño niño de unos 8 años. Quien tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de leche. Tan parecido a su progenitor, sus cabellos obscuros que mantenían destellos azulados, delgado con facciones finas, estatura promedio, algo frio y sin mucho tacto en cuanto a su personalidad, era un vivo retrato de él.- buenos días.

-buenos días mamá –saludo el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? –se sentó a un costado de donde permanecía el moreno.

-mamá, son las 11 de la mañana –la mujer miro el reloj de la cocina mientras se sonrojaba, había dormido más de la cuenta, causando una leve risa por parte de su pequeño hijo- no te preocupes mamá Aino todavía no se ha levantado, sigue dormida, al parecer se canso mucho después de haber jugado con los sobrinos de Ino-obasan –Aino era el nombre de su hermana, que al igual que él tenia sus cabellos azabaches, era bajita a comparación de este, por ser dos años menor y había sacado el color de ojos de su madre, un bello color jade- por cierto… ¿Cómo esta papá… escuche que hablaste con el anoche no? –bajo la cabeza por un instante ideando una respuesta, sonrió inconscientemente.

-sí, Sasuke-kun dijo que…

-no me refería a Sasuke, mamá… -interrumpió el moreno, frunciendo el entrejo con fuerza- me refiero a… bueno… - sus mejillas se tiñeron- …de papá, tu novio.

-ooh –su sonrisa se amplió al ver que le llamaba así su prometido, tal vez al principio se resistió a aquella relación, pero finalmente la había aceptado, no solo él, sino también su hija, la mayoría de sus amigos, familia, incluso los Uchihas quienes objetaron, pero no tuvieron otro remedio más que aceptar que Sakura se había cansado de esperar a su progenitor.- bien, está durmiendo en estos momentos en mi cuarto, también… -suspiro por unos momentos, lo que haría podría ser algo inusual para su hijo, pero necesario que supiera lo que se acontecería en esos días- cariño, Sasuke-kun vendrá a la boda… yo le llame anoche y quedo que llegaría hoy en la tarde, hijo sé que… -este se paró en seco mirando a su madre.

-¿Por qué vendrá? ¡No lo ha hecho en 2 años! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? -grito con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-Kenosuke-kun, independientemente de lo que paso entre tu padre y yo, es alguien muy importante para mí –le miro retadoramente su hijo, tan parecido a él pensó la pelirrosa ante la actitud de su hija-, y un buen amigo…

-Sí, claro –respondió irónico a la respuesta de su madre-, un buen amigo… un buen padre, por favor mamá, no es más que un patán, mira que escoger meterse con mujerzuelas, preferir llevar ese tipo de vida a estar contigo, con nosotros.

-¡Kenosuke!- le interrumpió-, basta hijo, es tu padre y merece tu respeto. No lo entiendo, hace años no sentías nada de esto por él y ahora…

-eso es… porque no sabía cuál era su naturaleza. Le perdí todo el respeto y admiración que sentía por él desde hace años –se levanto de su asiento dejándola sola en la habitación, la pelirrosa le miro marcharse. Sus manos se volvieron puños, apretándolos con fuerza, era verdad todas aquellas acusaciones que le hacia su hijo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no podía hacer nada, no lo hizo en su momento, cuando aun sostenían su relación. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? cuando solo tenía que ver hacia adelante, continuar con su vida alado del hombre con el que contraería nupcias en cuestión de días. Se casaría… lo haría después de tantos años. Sus manos se suavizaron y buscaron el anillo en el dedo anular, jugando lentamente con este. Mantuvo una expresión neutra en su rostro. Tratando de hacer frente a la situación.

* * *

-Sakura-chan –la voz masculina de aquel hombre le hizo despertar de su concentración, estaba recargado en el marco de la pared, analizándola con la mirada, se acerco con lentitud a hacia la chica quien desvió su rostro al inmediato de estar frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo llevaba puesto su short con el dorso descubierto. Dejando a la vista su perfecta piel bronceada, sus ojos azules que brillaban de una manera tan fascinante, contrastando con su piel y su cabellera rubia alborotada dándole un aspecto despreocupada, tenía unas líneas a sus costados de su rostro, con una sonrisa que transmitía calor y ternura, le tomo del mentón encarándola.- ¿Estás bien princesa? –pregunto claramente preocupado. Había escuchado toda la conversación. Pero no podía entrar simplemente así como así, debía ser oportuno.

-Naruto-kun –se levanto de su asiento abrazándolo con fuerza, este hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su natural aroma a cerezas. Dejo escapar un suspiro, soltando todas sus frustraciones en el acto-, sí… es solo, que me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué todos están en contra de que venga Sasuke-kun? ¿Tan malo es querer que mi amigo venga? –no obtuvo respuesta inmediata por parte del rubio, se separo un momento de su pareja. Observando a detalle la expresión neutra de su rostro. No había ninguna emoción en ella.- ¿no quieres que venga cierto?

-… -quedaron sumidos en el silencio una vez más.- no quiero que te lastime, Sakura-chan

-no me lastimará, yo… solo quiero dar vuelta a la siguiente página.

-es solo, que me preguntaba que harás cuando lo vuelvas a ver

-¿Qué hare? Solo actuare como siempre lo hago, Naruto-kun por favor, esto es importante para mí, necesito saber que me apoyas.-el Uzumaki beso su frente, acariciando su mejilla delicadamente. Sonrió apenas.

-sabes que siempre lo hare –la estrujo contra él, separándose al poco tiempo- hablare con Kenosuke, estate más tranquila.

-pero –le sonrió dándole aquella paz que siempre le embargaba cuando estaba con él, siempre que lo hacia se sentía segura y protegida como a su tiempo lo estuvo con Sasuke.- está bien, gracias.- asintió el rubio subiendo las escaleras y esta se dejaba caer sentada en la silla de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Golpeo con fuerza la puerta trasmitiendo la ira que sentía de su interior ¿Era una broma cierto? Si conocía bien a su padre, y lo conocía, vendría con el único motivo de detener la boda y hacer que su madre regresara con él. Todo lo que había vivido con Naruto se iría a la basura. Todos aquellos momentos donde fueron felices como familia habrían acabado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora…? Se dejo recargar en una de las paredes de la habitación dejándose caer al piso. Sintió una mirada en él, buscando aquella persona, se encontró con un par de ojos color jade que le miraban soñolientamente, dejo escapar un leve bosteza, señal de no estar lista aun de despertar completamente. Su hermano frunció el entrejo al instante de verla. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en su cuarto?

-Kenosuke-chan –le llamo la pequeña morena parándose de su lugar- ¿Qué sucede? –se bajo de la cama acercándose al Uchiha mayor poniéndose a su estatura.

-papá regresara hoy

-pero ¿Qué no supone que ya regreso y esta con mamá en su cuarto? –pregunto incrédula ante la inesperada respuesta de su hermano.

-no Naruto tonta –la azabache le fulmino con la mirada, odiaba cuando este le ponía sobrenombres-, lo siento… había olvidado que no conoces a nuestro padre

-¿No lo conozco? -ladeo su rostro preguntando con curiosidad. Desbordando la inocencia que llevaba de acorde a su edad.

-Eras muy pequeña en aquel entonces –se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a uno de los burot de su habitación, tomo entre sus manos una fotografía que tenía entre sus cosas, se acerco a la pequeña, mostrándosela en el acto- es él –señalo a un azabache de unos 23 años aproximadamente quien abrazaba a una pelirrosa de la misma edad solo que su vientre estaba algo abultado, mostrando su desarrollado embarazo, mientras un pequeño moreno se abrazaba de las piernas de ésta.

-¿Mi papá es Itachi-ojisan?

-¡¿Aino eres tonta o te haces?! –formo un puchero, logrando que su hermano suspirara algo fastidiado.

-Oji-san Itachi es su hermano mayor, él es Sasuke. Nuestro padre –giro su rostro para observar a la ojijade, quien iba a replicar algo, pero estaban ya sus ojos cristalizaron, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, mientras intentaba contenerse. Pero era casi imposible, varias lagrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas sin intención de detenerse.

-Mientes, Kenosuke-chan miente... –dijo gimiendo entrecortada dejándose llevar por sus emociones- Mi papá es Uzumaki Naruto. No ese tal Sasuke

-Aino –le tomo de ambos hombros sacudiéndola de estos con fuerza- ¡Es la verdad! ¿Acaso no ves? ¡Nuestro apellido es Uchiha! ¡No Uzumaki! –empujo a su hermano, quien tambaleo al dar el paso hacia atrás, giro su rostro al escuchar que la puerta era abierta y se adentraba a su alcoba un rubio que miraba la escena algo molesto.

-Aino-chan ¿Qué te pasa? –se puso a la altura de la pequeña, la morena se acerba a este abrazándolo por el cuello, aferrándose con fuerza, desvió su rostro al moreno mayor quien observaba en silencio aquello- Kenosuke ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –noto cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

-Simplemente le dije que vendría nuestro verdadero padre, no entiendo por qué lo toma a mal –menciono Kenosuke con el entrejo fruncido.

-eso es mentira ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que tu eres mi papá? –sus ojos brillaban con fuerza debido a las lagrimas, se separo un poco del rubio le sonrío un poco. Suspirando en el acto. Era tan complicada aquella situación.

-Aino-chan, Kenosuke. Quiero que entiendan una cosa –menciono el rubio lentamente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que la pequeña comprendiera la delicada situación- puede no lleven mi sangre o mi apellido, pero los quiero como si fueran míos...

-entonces… no eres mi padre –bajo la cabeza un momento.

-No de sangre, pero cuando me case con su mamá, me volveré su padre... Y serán mis hijos.

-¿En serio? –menciono emocionada- ¿Kenosuke-chan? –el moreno solo asintió pues sabía que si no lo hacia Naruto se molestaría con él, aunque de cierta forma agradecía ese gesto, respiro hondamente no debió haberle hecho a hermana, pero era inevitable sentirse de esa manera. La pequeña morena se tranquilizo, abrazando a su casi "padre" mientras accedía gustoso ante la muestra de cariño que sentía su "hija"

-será mejor que se cambien Sakura-chan quiere que estén listos a la 1, al parecer va a ver una reunión familiar –los Uchiha asintieron mientras salían de la habitación, pero solo cuando Aino desapareció por el pasillo se levanto de su lugar-, Kenosuke. Espera… -paró en seco, miro de reojo al rubio que mantenía una fría expresión en su rostro, cerró la puerta y giro sobre sí mismo. Quedando de frente con el rubio- quiero que me digas ¿por qué le dijiste lo de tu padre a Aino-chan?

-De todos modos se enterara o ¿No? –trato de mantenerse sereno sin darle mucha importancia.

-Kenosuke... -suspiro-, se que te molesta que tu papá se alejara de Sakura-chan... Y que no haya estado contigo en estos 2 años, Pero no debiste hacerlo, Aino-chan aun es muy pequeña, ella no entiende nada de esto, y…

-... Mi hermana debería saber que la vida no es de color rosa –el Uzumaki frunció el entrejo- Además es un asunto que no te concierne

-Es verdad, se de antemano que ese tema es delicado... Kenosuke ¿Estas así por que lo veras de nueva cuenta no? –sintió una punzada en su pecho, ladeo su rostro, cubriendo con una mano este para que no mirara que sus mejillas se habían pintado de un color carmín.

-yo... Yo no tengo por qué contestar a esa pregunta

-Kenosuke. Está bien, puedes hablar de ello conmigo –le acaricio la cabeza, mientras este seguía manteniendo su vista en un punto perdido de la habitación.

-no es justo... –levanto finalmente su rostro encontrándose con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico- ... No me parece justo que mamá le haya dicho de esto

-¿por qué?

-porque conozco como es mi papá... él siempre fue muy posesivo con mamá... Entiendo que la quería solo para él... Pero... - sintió una lagrima debatiéndose por salir-, pero él podía estar con cuanta mujer quería, y mamá no le decía nada, Nunca supo valorarla ¡Nunca! Solo quiere venir a intentar quitártela, lo sé estoy muy seguro de ello

-sabes muy bien que no dejaría que me robaran a tu madre... Me costó mucho que me aceptaras –el moreno sonrío irónico ante el comentario del Uzumaki.-Kenosuke, no me dejare vencer, quiero a Sakura-chan, y quiero que sea mi esposa…y espero poder ser un buen padre para ti, será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde. A tu madre no le gusta nada la impuntualidad... –salió no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa amplia a su futuro hijo mostrando la hilera de blanquizcos dientes, una vez solo miro con melancolía el lugar que hasta hacia nada había estado el hombre antes de que partiera.

-... Tú has sabido ser mas padre que el que tengo... - miro detenidamente el techo, ante la afirmación tan dolorosa que llegaba a ser si analizaba el verdadero significado de ellas, uno que odiaba admitir sobre cualquier cosa.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Miraba la ventana con dirección a la calle ya desesperado, tenía su mano recargada contra la mejilla derecha de su rostro. Giro su rostro buscando el reloj que yacía sobre la pared adornada de miles de fotografías, las ocho de la noche y no había rastros de él, dejo escapar un minucioso suspiro del cual transmitía sus frustraciones, era un fastidio tener que seguir esperando a esas alturas escuchaba el murmuro de las personas a su alrededor, pero simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su padre quien hacía mucha falta en ese lugar en esos momentos. Era tedioso tener que cuidar que nadie se le acercara a su madre con negras intenciones en esos momentos ¿El motivo para hicieran eso? La fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, volvió su rostro hacia ella quien se limitaba a sonreír y a dar monosílabos como respuesta, estaba claro que se sentía incomoda rodeada de aquellos hombres que eran compañeros de su trabajo ¿es que acaso no comprendían esos bastardos con solo mirarle su rostro? Frunció el pequeño Uchiha notablemente su entrejo al cerciorarse de ello, aunque tampoco la vestimenta de esta favorecía que los no deseados se apartaran de ella como los buitres al acecho que eran.

Usaba un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes con pequeños bordes de flores de cerezo brotando de tonos suaves, un especial cuidado en la parte de su pecho, cuidando de no mostrar demás pero dejaba lo suficiente a la vista, le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas, enmarcando la maravillosa figura que poseía a pesar de haber traído al mundo a dos pequeños, con su cabello recogido con una peineta de plata, y unas zapatillas blancas no muy altas, se veía sencillamente espectacular, aun cuando no llevaba maquillaje. Haruno Sakura era una mujer preciosa. Cualquiera en esa habitación no se hubiera negado a tener una conversación con la festejada, incluso su voz era hermosa, suave y con vida. Pero en esos momentos se escucha distante de lo que era en realidad. A pesar de estar tan bellamente vestida, parecía sin vida. Como si no le importara en lo más minimo estar en su propia fiesta. Apareció un hombre de cabellos negros y un traje del mismo color. Con solo una mirada hizo que aquellos hombres que parecían hostigar a la mujer desaparecían en el acto.

-¿estás bien? –se giro la pelirrosa encontrándose con un par de ojos negros.

-Itachi-kun –suspiro aliviada- gracias, no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima

-bueno eso es porque no pierden su tiempo cuando se trata de ti, yo en su lugar también aprovecharía que no se encuentra Sasuke contigo –sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Itachi-kun! –le reprendió.

-jajaja, lo siento, pero sabes que tengo razón –su semblante cambio drásticamente en cuanto vio al pequeño moreno cerca de la ventana.- Sasuke debería estar ya aquí ¿Por qué no ha llegado? –la pelirrosa bajo su rostro tratando de buscar una buena excusa ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero solo movió su cabeza intentando sobrellevar la densa atmosfera que había creado el Uchiha. Sonrió de lado para avanzar hasta donde estaba su sobrino quien parecía bastante decaído al verse solo en aquella absurda "convivencia" como le llamaba su madre Mitoko.

-¿Sucede algo Kenosuke? –levanto su rostro, puesto que el niño era mucho más bajo que el Uchiha mayor, sino fuera que tenía el cabello largo y esas extrañas marcas a costados de sus pómulos o el tono de su voz seguramente lo confundiría con su padre. Su padre. Bajo la mirada un momento tratando de no quebrantarse ante aquel sentimiento que sentía en su pecho.

-es solo... que –inconscientemente busco a su madre con la mirada quien estaba conversando esta vez con una de sus amigas, con una rubia de nombre Yamanaka Ino, le veía un poco mejor a comparación de cómo estaba haces unos momentos rodeada de tantos hombres.

-Si quieres podemos ir a buscar a tu padre –devolvió su mirada hacia el moreno quien percibió un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente le gustaba esa idea.

-¿podemos Itachi-ojisan? –sonrió al verlo de esa manera, de cierta forma, le recordaba a Sakura cuando le conoció.

-claro que si, de seguro ha de estar en la oficina, arreglando algunos papeles, solo ve y dile a tu madre –asintió con la cabeza y corrió a encontrarse con su madre, quien dejo la conversación que tenia con su amiga para atender a su pequeño.

-mamá

-¿sucede algo mi amor?

-bueno... –titubeo un poco antes de continuar- ¿puedo ir con Itachi-ojisan por papá? –la Haruno levanto su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Itachi, quien le sonrió burlonamente, ese debió haber sido su plan desde el inicio que fue a verla, suspiro levemente para asentir finalmente, su hijo le demostró una amplia y cordial sonrisa ante el permiso, permitiéndose correr despavorido hacia su tío, salieron por la puerta principal, y miraron a su alrededor miles de autos aparcados cerca de la acera. Se acercaron en uno en especial, un auto último modelo de color azul eléctrico, con aspecto deportivo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto adentrándose el Uchiha menor y luego él frente al volante. Arrancando al instante.

-¿crees que encontremos a papá?

-claro que si... Tu padre es un obsesionado por el trabajo lo encontraremos pronto.

-tío

-¿sí?

-gracias

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? –pregunto curioso ante lo recién dicho por Kenosuke.

-bueno, mamá y papá… -desvió su mirada a la ventanilla-, no se han visto desde… mi cumpleaños. Y eso fue hace 7 meses, aunque todos me lo nieguen, yo se que a mamá le duele, y le molesta cuando quiere mi abuela Tsunade que salga con otros

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-porque lo he escuchado, no hay que ser un genio para interpretar la reacción de Tsunade oba-chan cuando no está mi papá.- el Uchiha solo soltó un simple monosílabo como respuesta. Al parecer, ya estaban haciendo movimientos para que la Haruno olvidara a su hermano, mantuvo en su rostro su típica sonrisa burlona, sería interesante, ver a la pelirrosa con otro sin que su estúpido hermano menor se enterara. Aunque a largo plazo, también llegaría a ser bastante problemático sobre todo con respecto a sus sobrinos.

No tardaron en llegar al gran edificio donde trabajaba su padre, un imponente y gran edificio de aspecto sombrío, salieron del auto con rumbo al ascensor, movía sus manos de manera nerviosa ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era normal ver a su padre ¿No? Debería sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero de alguna manera no se sentía a gusto en esos momentos. No es que fuera la primera vez que viera a su padre en Tokio, ya lo había llevado muchas otras veces su madre, aunque esas veces fueron igual de incomodas como se sentía en esos momentos, aquellas veces que escuchan sin querer las personas a su alrededor murmuras cosas agrias y hasta cierto punto molestas. O las miradas de los demás sobre su madre, quien solo agachaba la cabeza o sonreía nerviosamente. De alguna forma, no le gustaba nada estar allí, aun a sabiendas que no debía sentirse así. Llegaron al piso indicado mientras Itachi hablaba con una conocida de la empresa al momento del salir del elevador. Por parte de Kenosuke, quien ya estaba algo desesperado por ir por su padre, se adelanto dejando a este atrás, no había necesidad de esperar a su tío conocía perfectamente el piso donde estaba la oficina de Sasuke, doblo en la esquina, encontrando la puerta de este pero… había algo raro, le pareció extraño no ver a ninguna mujer en la recepción, si no mal recordaba había una mujer que se encargaba de administrar las visitas a su padre, una pelirroja que le había parecido demasiado insulsa la primera vez que la vio, no le hubiera tachado de una cualquiera sino fuera el hecho que en cuanto miro a su madre, su tacto fue tan horrible y la manera en que se dirigió a esta le hizo comprender que no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Sin nada mas que le obstaculizara ver a su progenitor se dirigió con paso seguro hasta quedar frente la puerta. Respiro hondamente preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con este, ya con la perilla entre sus manos y con menuda intención de abrir la puerta. Paró en seco al escuchar un ensordecedor sonido.

aaaahh...Sasuke... –era un grito… de una mujer. Su mente se volvió en blanco, apenas y pudo procesar con calma aquel sonido. Que parecía sonar más a un gemido… su entrejo se frunció con fuerza, no supo de sí mismo por unos vagos segundos, ni que fue lo que le impulso a abrir solo un poco la puerta, para cerciorarse de lo que tenía en su cabeza. Inspecciono el lugar a conciencia con la mirada, no había nada fuera de lugar, todo en orden… hasta que vio a una mujer de cabello rojizo que estaba encima del escritorio bajarse con lentitud al igual que su respiración se veía entrecortada, le faltaba el aire e intentaba regularizar su respiración, una vez abajo intento acomodar lo mejor que pudo su ropa, manteniendo esa maldita y lasciva sonrisa, una persona estaba a su espaldas, se estaba poniendo en orden su ropa al igual que la minuciosa mujer, ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado no saber de quién se trataba! Pero no podía mentirse. Ya no podía hacerlo. Era su padre. El moreno se acerco al cesto de basura más cercano y por ende arrojo un objeto alargado que contenía algo pesado puesto que se veía que contenía algo en su interior. Sigilosamente aquella asquerosa mujer se acerco de nueva cuenta al Uchiha, tomándolo del cuello, presionando su pecho contra el dorso del este. Pero no conto que la apartara de él, con tanta naturaleza y simpleza que hizo que le hirviera la sangre al pequeño moreno.

-Esto no se repetirá ¿Entiendes Tayuya? –dijo el moreno lo más serio posible, quien volvió su mirada hacia el monitor que tenía enfrente suyo.

-mmm… -gimio la mujer acercándose de nuevamente al ver el frio tacto del moreno-, Pero Sasuke-kun, yo todavía puedo hacer que te diviertas más de lo piensas.- dijo esta en un vano intento de seducirlo mostrando su exagerado escote.

-No me gusta repetir –se alejo de este con una ceja levantada.

-si no te gusta repetir... ¿Entonces por qué estas con la pelo de chicle? –Sasuke, quien para entonces ya estaba cabreado dejo de ver los documentos que tenía entre sus manos, la miro despectivamente como si fuera un insecto al que debía de matar ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera de la Haruno? Sabía que la relación que sostenía con la Haruno, estaba en boca de todos, criticando, hablando tonterías sin sentido, desacreditándola y muchas veces hasta rompiendo con la buena reputación de la pobre, ¿Por qué seguían hablando de ella de esa manera? ¿de lo que sentía por ella como si fuera un simple juego? Claro que a él no le afectaba, simplemente ignoraba de lleno todas esas frivolidades… pero a Sakura si le afectaba... Aunque lo negara

-No te vuelvas a referir a Sakura de esa manera –mantuvo su entrejo severamente fruncido.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Se metió contigo más de una vez, y hasta tienes 2 hijos con ella...

-…Sakura nunca ha intentado de "atraparme" como las mujeres como tú

-ajajaja -rio irónicamente- "mujeres como yo"… -dijo mientras mostraba cierta burla en su rostro y miro con desdén al moreno-... Sera mujeres como ella. Quieras o no te atrapo. Ella se metió contigo. Tuvo unos bastardos. No es más que una perra... Una mujerzuela...

-basta... –dijo al borde de su paciencia.

-es una put...

-¡CALLATE! –Dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio, haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara y quedara estática, Sasuke le miro con asco- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Ahora largarte y no vuelvas a poner un pie en la empresa, si lo haces, puedes estar segura no encontrar trabajo en esta ciudad ni en ninguna otra, ahora fuera de mi vista –la mujer asintió con la cabeza se dirigió a la salida mientras Kenosuke se apartaba de la puerta y se alojaba lo más lejos posible de de ellos. Hasta quedar en uno de los muebles sentado. Con una neutra expresión en su rostro. Itachi llego hasta donde estaba su sobrino con una vaga mirada que le dedico a este, entendió que algo había sucedido. Entro sin vacilar a la oficina de su hermano quien estaba tomando un vaso de vodka bien cargado intentando calmarse, el Uchiha mayor miro a su hermano, sin darse cuenta dejo abierta la puerta lo suficiente para que se viera al interior de esta. No conto que su primogénito nuevamente se pusiera atrás de la puerta.

-no me digas nada –suspiro hastiado el moreno.

-¿Te volviste a meter con otra –no respondió- Sasuke ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre te metes con mujeres que no valen la pena? –continuo callado.- En lugar de estar con esas tipas. Deberías estar al tanto de la fiesta de Sakura, ¿Sabes lo mal que se siente porque tal parece no quieres aparecer?

-… -levanto su mirada mientras le fulminándola con esta.

-Si estuvieras al tanto de ella, en lugar de meterte con ese tipo de mujeres... Sabrías por lo menos que hay como diez tipos en la fiesta que la están cortejando

-no los dejare... no me la quitaran –Sasuke se levanto bruscamente de su asiento mientras miraba a Itachi cruzarse de brazos.

-Sasuke. No seas egoísta –este le miro serio- se dé que prometieron no esperar nada de esta rara "relación" o como quieras llamarle, pero no crees que ya es hora que haga su vida, ella merece por lo menos tener una relación, en dado caso de que no cumplas dicha promesa ¿No te parece?

-es mi mujer –aseguro con voz firme y grave mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que su hermano, no estaba tan seguro que al final de cuentas ella lo esperaría. Pero no importaba por qué si lo esperaría, siempre lo había hecho y siempre sería así, lo cual era una lástima, porque Sakura era una mujer bastante codiciada.

-si fuera tu mujer como dices, ya te habrías casado con ella. Habrías sentado cabeza, estarías con ella en su fiesta, mostrándote agradecido de que aun acceda a estar contigo... y no con cuanta mujer de dudosa procedencia.

-ya te he dicho que este tipo de vida no lo voy a cambiar, Sakura era consciente de ello, y no me negó estar a su lado... Ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar a estas alturas de opinión -el pequeño moreno que aun seguía oyendo a través de la madera de la puerta, no dijo nada, inclusive cuando "accidentalmente" los hermanos Uchiha se retiraban de la oficina y se encontraron con este a una distancia prudente de la puerta no se atrevió a decir nada su padre. Ni cuando este le saludo y respondió con un simple "mph". Algo estaba pasando con su hijo, pero… no debía de que preocuparse. Se fueron del edificio en el auto de su tio con rumbo a la fiesta, dentro del auto se mantuvo callado observando a su padre en silencio. Acto que no fue desapercibido por su tío, pero no dijo nada. Solo se dedico a suspirar pesadamente.

Una vez dentro del hogar de su familia, Sasuke encontró que Itachi no mentía, Sakura estaba rodeada de varios tipos, unos cuantos le miraban desde diferentes lugares y otros murmuraban cosas a relación de esta. Pero la Haruno parecía que se la estaba pasando de lo peor, su vista algo perdida, se le veía incomoda, molesta. Era cierto que no estaba a gusto en esa posición, el moreno se lamento por leve instante el verla así, volteo por un instante encontrándose con Sasuke, quien acerco con paso sigiloso a "su mujer".- Sasuke-kun –murmuro la pelirrosa mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda alguna su humor había cambiado drásticamente al momento de ver a su "pareja". El hombre le acaricio la mejilla con su mano, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica tan vigorizante y adictiva, la atrajo contra su cuerpo aprisionándola, beso sus finos labios con cierto salvajismo que le pareció tan fascinante y posesivo a la vez, cerro por instinto sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras este con los ojos aun abiertos miro a su alrededor, todos le miraban escéptico y algunos con furia, sonrió de lado aun en el beso, estaba dejando en claro que era solo suya y de nadie más, era un acto egocéntrico. Pero no dejaría que nadie le quitara aquella mujer.- me alegra que llegaras.

-¿Dudabas? –comento entre el beso el moreno.

-para ser sincera un poco –sonrió nerviosa al separarse de su amado.

-jamás me perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo, además –hizo que se volteara la pelirrosa, de su saco extrajo una exquisita caja negra, la abrió al inmediato, la saco de está y lo puso alrededor del cuello de la mujer. Sorprendiéndose de tal bello objeto. Una fina gargantilla con una piedra jade en el cetro, se volvió a su lado agradeciéndole al moreno con un beso en los labios.

Lo que nadie vio, fue el hecho, que Kenosuke miraba con resentimiento a su padre, un nuevo sentimiento se instalo en el moreno, finalmente habría entendido por qué su padre ponía mil y un excusas para no estar con su madre, Uchiha Sasuke a quien siempre había considerado como alguien grande, alguien con gallardía, con orgullo y desprendía una dignidad como nadie podría desprender... Sería un miserable idiota. Comprendió solo una cosa, no podía permitir que estuviera a lado de su madre. No lo permitiría.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-... -¿Qué podría perder a esas alturas? Quizás nada, quizás todo. Pero no quería arriesgarse, se encargaría que su padre no le pusiera una mano encima a su madre. No dejaría que llorara nuevamente por él. No lo haría. El moreno se levanto de su lugar, se cambio poniéndose un short que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas color crema, peino sus rebeldes cabellos negros aun quedando varios mechones resaltando, opto por ponerse una con una camisa azul eléctrico de rayas de igual color pero un poco más suave, por calzado uso unos tenis negros. Su rostro seguía mostrándose un poco cohibido por lo recién suscitado. Bajos las escaleras con lentitud, miro a su hermana sentada en el gran sofá que estaba en el sala, usaba un vestido de tono rosa pálido con unas sandalias blancas, y su cabello recogido con 2 coletas a los costados. A un costado de esta se encontraba el Uzumaki, quien muy absorto a la televisión con su hermana. Usaba un traje sastre de color beige, una camisa de color melón, haciendo un lindo contraste con unos zapatos marrones, mientras que su cabello seguía rebelde como siempre.

Suspiro molesto, no había importado cuanto mal le hubiera tratado, nunca cedió como los otros que intentaron acercarse a su madre y que fallaron en el proceso. Sonrió de lado al recordar cada mala jugada que le hacía al rubio y al final siempre obtenía un buen resultado. Pero cambio el moreno… cambio cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, cuando supo que en verdad amaba a la pelirrosa, la primera vez que vio un brillo especial en los hermosos orbes jade que poseía la Haruno que estuvieron opacados durante mucho tiempo, fue cuando entendió finalmente decidió que Uzumaki Naruto era lo que buscaba para la pelirrosa, un brillo que no mostraba hacía muchos años, y que no había visto más que con una persona… porque esa era la verdad que había tenido que afrontar, porque no dejaría que su madre fuera lastimada de nueva cuenta. No se dejaría llevar esa vez por sus emociones. Y dejaría en claro una cosa… que estaban mejor sin él.

* * *

bien hasta aquí el capitulo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!

¿Reviews? los quiere y adora: CiinDii :)


	4. SIEMPRE

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

Bueno le parecera algo raro que de nuevo la este escribiendo este fic, pero he decidido editar algunas partes, mejorarlas, y en algunos casos eliminar algunas partes. Asi como mencionaré algunos aspectos que quizas no hayan leido antes. Espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

Gracias por los reviews a:

AngelaKilljoy: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, en cuanto a Kenosuke, creo que lo veras más, antes de que comenzara a editar mi fic casi no tenia mucho papel dentro de la historia pero creo que es necesario para poder cerrar algunas cosas inconclusas. Asi que espero que disfrutes este capi y los siguientes (claro siempre y cuando gustes hacer :) Cuidate!

Misa98: lo sé, Sasuke tendra mucha interferencia. De hecho habra momentos muy, muy pero muy intrigantes! Espero qe sea de tu agrado este capitulo. De Naruto solo me basta decir que tal vez, te des cuenta de algo muy pronto :) gracias por el review

Sury: Lemmon? tal vez haya el siguiente capi, por ahora quiero hacer que haya intriga entre estos tres por el momento ;) pero descuida de que habra lemmon, lo habra xD

**Gracias por leer~**

* * *

**~SIEMPRE~**

Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro el pequeño moreno, pasando su vista alrededor de la habitación, ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Era más que obvio para él que aunque su madre estuviera prácticamente a un paso de la felicidad, dudaba, aun lo tenía en su mente, en su piel, en su corazón… ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidarlo? Dejar atrás todos esos estúpidos momentos dolorosos que paso a lado de Sasuke, era mejor olvidar y seguir. Pero eso era claramente imposible para ella, sabía de sus sentimientos, de lo importante y crucial que se había convertido el moreno para ella. Suspiro lamentando la mala suerte que tenia, detuvo su mirada por un instante al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio quien mantenía una tonalidad de color carmín en sus mejillas, por inercia busco el objeto de tal efecto en él encontrándose a los pocos segundos con su madre, quien usaba un corto vestido azul cielo, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, el vestido se acomodaba perfectamente a las curvas de la pelirrosa, dejando ver su exquisita figura, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto, a diferencia de algunos años atrás que lo llevaba arriba de los hombros, esta vez le llegaba a la cintura, no llevaba maquillaje salvo un brillo en sus labios, haciendo que resaltara de manera peligrosa, usaba unas perlas a modo de aretes, y un broche de mariposa en uno de los costados de su cabello. Usaba unas zapatillas no muy altas, lucia simplemente perfecta, el rubio se le acerco, ofreciéndole su mano para bajar, quien accedió gustosa, mientras Kenosuke miraba aquello como si fuera parte de un ritual. Algo celestial, y lo era en cierta forma. Arrugo el entrejo con severidad, no podía permitir que algo se separaran por un simple capricho de su padre.

–luces preciosa Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio, mientras la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él, ella era su más grande adicción, era dulce, amorosa, con carácter y fuerte a la adversidad sin mencionar lo hermosa o lo brillante y exquisita que podría llegar a ser. Era un regalo divino, eso pensaba de ella, su mano acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, agradecía cada vez más a Dios por ponerla en su vida, si bien sabía que la relación que había comenzado con la pelirrosa tenía sus fallas, pero no le importaba porque estaba alado de la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera que le criticaran por hacerse cargo de unos niños que no eran nada suyo, él… solo la quería a ella a su lado… y a sus "pequeños hijos" en su vida.

–Naruto –susurro aun sosteniendo su inquisitiva mirada, le tomo también de la mano que se había llevado a su mejilla sonriendo ampliamente, se acerco lentamente al rubio rozando con suavidad sus labios, sabían a cereza, o eso siempre le decía su amado, sonrió entre líneas, era dichosa, sintió los labios del otro sobre ella moviéndose lentamente, torturándose mutuamente por la esquizofrénica pasión que sentían.

–mamá, llegaremos tarde. – dijo un azabache que se veía molesto, ¿Cómo es que hacían eso? Fingir que todo estaba bien cuando la duda entraba a tal relación, a pesar de mostrarse recio a la cariño muestra de cariño, se encontraba extremadamente nervioso por la situación, no quería que esos momentos terminara así como así, no todavía al menos. Su madre solo sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a que su hijo exhibiera aquella manera tan fresca de matar los momentos tan dulces como aquel. Era como su padre, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa aumentara. Mientras que su hermana le miro con reproche por haber arruinado aquel instante, la pelirrosa pasó su vista a la niña enterneciéndose por defenderlos, asintió tomando de la mano a Aino, saliendo por la puerta principal seguidos de Kenosuke y el rubio. Llegaron hasta un convertible negro, subieron a este emprendiendo el camino hasta el ensayo de lo que sería su boda, a diferencia de las veces que había viajado con su padre con la pelirrosa que casi siempre era en silencio, iba con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y un sonido bastante bullicioso, era divertido estar con el rubio, era divertido ver que su hermana podía mantener una radiante sonrisa a su edad, esperando que no cayera en lo mismo que él paso, veía de manera continua en su madre como sonreía, le gustara o no admitirlo, desde que el rubio había llegado a su vida, ella se mostraba tan radiante, una felicidad que ella misma en el pasado se negaba a tomar por su padre. Bajo la cabeza y suspiro molesto. Haría algo… lo haría para que su 'familia' no fuera separada.

Llegaron al cabo de unos 10 minutos a una casa grande de aspecto rustico con grandes ventanas y arboles a su alrededor, en cuanto se estacionaron salió a recibirlos una mujer de cabello rubio que usaba un saco y unos pantalones de vestir de un vistoso color gris seguida de una pelirroja que usaba al igual que Sakura un vestido color arena que se moldeaban a su cuerpo, Aino corrió a ver a sus "abuelas" mientras estas les correspondían a la pequeña morena con un abrazo, y los demás se unían a la linda reunión de la chica. – ¡Oba-chan Tsunade, Oba-chan Kushina! –grito eufórica la pequeña. Mientras ambas mujeres le sonreían con ternura a su "nieta". Tal vez de Tsunade, el titulo era bien usado, pero no el caso de Kushina, por lo menos aun.

Uzumaki Kushina, era la madre de Naruto, no tenía ninguna conexión sanguínea con la niña o con el moreno al que observaba a ambas en un amoroso abrazo, cuya mirada estaba cargada de un sentimiento de temor y dolor, es mas al principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la unión de ambos, ¿Quién querría para su único hijo una mujer que tenía un pasado que era muy difícil de dejar atrás? De una mujer que pese de prometer mucho, ya había sido usada por otro por decir de una manera, llego a ser bastante despectiva, grosera y ruin con la pelirrosa, pero no con los niños. Jamás con ellos, siempre les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa e incluso los llevaba con su esposo a algún parque infantil, solo con el tiempo y con el trato logro la chica ganarse a la Uzumaki, y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo le agradaba. No. Le encantaba la idea que esa mujer fuera muy pronto la esposa y futura madre de los hijos de Naruto, porque sería más que obvio que la pareja tuviera sus propios hijos, aparte de los pequeños que ya tenían, esperaba mucho de ambos. De ellos. De su futuro, de hecho todos los esperaban, llegando a veces a sentirse presionados de llegar el día en que ambos citaran sus votos y su respuesta final fuera un sonoro "acepto".

–mamá, Kushina-sama –saludo la pelirrosa, mientras la rubia cargaba a su nieta, y la segunda en ser llamada le regalaba una sonrisa. La última miro a Kenosuke que estaba parado mirando en algún punto perdido sus pensamientos parecían ser muy claros para ella –también se había enterado de que su padre biológico vendría– teniendo la seguridad de ellos, se acerco a este hasta tocar su hombro, el pequeño moreno levanto su vista y con ella se sorprendió de ver a la mujer que le miraba con un sentimientos tan profundo y hermoso a la vez, sabía que la relación de estos no era bastante buena en un inicio, de hecho así como ella se había portado con Sakura, él había hecho lo mismo con Kushina haciendo que al final reflexionara en sus acciones y decidiera con esto arreglar sus diferencias con la pelirrosa, ganándolo poco a poco: con sus tratos, con el cariño que le regalaba, con pequeños actos minúsculos para cualquiera pero muy significativos para él. Se puso a su altura, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran por un momento.

* * *

–Kenosuke-kun, Minato está adentro, tiene una sorpresa para ti ¿Vamos? –le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras este asentía, desvió su mirada, mientras juraba que sus mejillas ardían cada vez más, aun así se alejo con la pelirroja tomados de la mano.

–Veo que Kenosuke-kun, tiene una buena relación con tus padres. Naruto –dijo satisfecha la pelirrosa, viendo como su hijo se reunía con los Uzumaki.

–Kenosuke-kun, me alegra mucho verte hijo – le saludo un rubio, de ojos azules que le miraba enternecido mientras este se mostraba algo nervioso, intentando esconderlo en vano.

–A, a… a mí, tam… también me alegra verlo –dijo tartamudeando adquiriendo un aspecto más infantil de lo que en realidad siempre transmitía, el rubio le sonrió, encontraba esa actitud suya de una manera encantadora, aunque varios le habían dicho que ese niño era el vivo reflejo de su padre, para él no lo era. Kenosuke era más parecido a su madre de lo que se hubieran imaginado.

–Toma –le extendió una bolsa pequeña de color plateada, a lo que este tomo vacilando, él rubio sonrió con ligereza asintiendo con la cabeza para que tomara la debida confianza de tomarlo–, espero que te guste –le abrió, mientras sus ojos y su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

–esto… esto es…–susurro evidenciando la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

–no sabes cómo me costó conseguirte ese libro, apenas lo iban a sacar al mercado hasta dentro de dos meses, pero no quería esperar tanto a darle un regalo a mi "nieto"…–soltó con orgullo la última palabra haciendo un énfasis mezclado con un deje de sincero sentimientos en ello.

–Pero, ¿Por qué me das esto? –bajo su mirada, mientras sentía que se debatía las lágrimas por salir, haber pronunciado 'nieto' de esa forma lo había llenado de una enorme dicha, apretó con fuerza el libro de pasta dorada y enormes letras con finos detalles, siempre se sentía así cuando estaban con esa familia, podía sentirse a gusto con ellos porque lo veían como lo que era. Un niño. Una persona. Y no un objeto al que debían moldear tal cual plastilina a su gusto deshaciendo y rehaciendo a su placer. – ¿Por qué me llamas nieto? No llevo tu sangre, no soy nada tuyo, solo soy el hijo de alguien más, soy alguien cuyo padre no tiene consideración alguna incluyendo que soy un bastar…–no le dejo terminar, le tomo entre sus brazos la pelirroja, al ver la intención de evocar por el pequeño la palabra final, meciéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos así como el rubio se puso a la altura del niño mientras le miraba detenidamente.

–claro que si mereces ser llamado mi nieto porque lo eres, Kenosuke no importa de quien seas, si un Uchiha o un Uzumaki, yo te siento como algo mío. Es más padre aquel: que cría el que te vela por ti, por tu seguridad por tu cariño, por tu felicidad que el que engendre siempre ten en cuenta eso.

–…–trago grueso correspondiendo al abrazo de la pelirroja, siempre tenido ese tipo de tacto con la familia Uzumaki, no importaba como fuera, era demasiado cálido ese sentir y tan adictivo que de cierta manera entendía a su madre el por qué no podía dejar de tener esos sentimientos por el rubio. – Tengo miedo de que mi padre pueda separarlos –confeso, el rubio sonrió amargamente ante lo reciente al igual que Kushina.

–Está bien –susurro la pelirroja–, sabíamos cuales eran los riesgos cariño, Naruto tendrá que pelear por ella si es que realmente quiere pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, no depende de nosotros, sino de ellos.

–No quiero que me separen de ustedes, los quiero –escondió su rostro en el pecho de la Uzumaki.

–yo tampoco, Kenosuke-kun, yo tampoco –murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza temiendo que llegara a ocurrir a aquello.

* * *

Se adentraron a la casa donde se encontraba con la mayoría de sus amigos: los amigos de ambos o uno que otro familiar incluyendo a algún colado a la fiesta. En todo momento había tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura de la pelirrosa reclamándola como suya, era claro que podía percibir las miradas lascivas de los hombre sobre su mujer, haciendo sentir un poco celoso, aunque no debía estarlo, estaban a tan solo unos cuantos días del "acepto". Podría sobrellevarlo unos cuantos días más, sonrió ante tal pensamiento volteando por un instante al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre su persona. Encontrándose con un señor de cabello y ojos azabache, usaba un traje sastre negro, quien le miraba seriamente, un escalofrió lo recorrió a conciencia al darse cuenta que no era otro sino que Fugaku Uchiha, el magnate hombre de negocios. Dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas a nivel mundial. Su semblante era frío y sin vida, la manera en era observado le transmitía el profundo odio y repugnancia hacia el rubio, quien quito su mirada de inmediato, sintiéndose cohibido. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirrosa.

–Naruto ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al ver la reacción que había tenido su prometido.

–es solo que... –tartamudeo– Bueno… –sonrió nerviosamente el rubio para después ver en dirección a donde este había visto hasta hace unos momentos, encontrándose con unos ojos azabaches, le sonrió y le saludo agitando su mano, mientras el azabache le miraba con ternura y le sonreía a modo de saludo.

–Es Fugaku-ojichan, es el papá de Sasuke-kun. Es un buen hombre –el rubio volteo de nueva cuenta solo para percatarse que este le miraba con un semblante serio. Haciendo que apartara la mirada ganando una modesta risa por parte de la Haruno.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No es gracioso! Parece que quisiera matarme o algo parecido.

–y como no hacerlo, si le robaste a su querida nuera –ambos voltearon encontrándose con un azabache de cabello largo atado a una coleta baja, quien sonreía de manera burlona.

– ¡Itachi-kun! No digas tontería –intercedió esta vez la Haruno quien mantenía el entrejo fruncido, y no es que quisiera admitirlo, pero tenía mucha razón. Fugaku era un hombre recio, que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera su esposa, pero por alguna razón, después de haber tenido esa "relación" con Sasuke, el hombre le tomo un profundo cariño a la pelirrosa, algo que no había pasado con ninguna de sus novias anteriores.

–vamos Cerecito, es la verdad –soltó burlón–, que no pude hacerte mía por mi hermano y sus estúpidas ideas de ser soltero hasta el final de los días, pero este idiota sin remedio sí, si me lo preguntas es una ironía –esta sonrió de mala gana mientras que Naruto fingió hacerse el indignado. Pero no se sintió ofendido, ya que así era la manera en que se llevaban. Iba a replicar este pero Tsunade apareció de la nada, indicando con una mirada a Naruto seguirle dejando a su prometida con su buen amigo.

– ¿Llamaste a Sasuke? –pregunto con sorna mientras el licor de su vaso.

– ¿Te dijo Sasuke-kun no? –sonrió irónicamente, observo a su hermosa "ex cuñada" ponerse nerviosa, ¿Quién diría que tal chiquilla se transformaría en lo que hoy era? Una excepcional mujer atrapada aun en el pasado.

–No, lo acabas de hacer tú –le miro algo sorprendida, solo sonrió nerviosa mientras le miraba el azabache burlonamente.

–Itachi-kun, sé que suena algo raro, ya que me guste decirlo o no, Sasuke-kun es ahora parte de mi pasado, pero lo quiero presente cuando me case, sé que pasamos muchas cosas juntos, nuestros hijos… yo –sus mejillas se ruborizaron, bajo la mirada tratando de que viera que las lágrimas se debatían por salir. El moreno le miraba serio, le levanto el mentón con su mano, encontrándose con esos bellos ojos jade que se habían crispado, mantenían aun esa capa de tristeza que siempre vio cuando pensaba en él, cuando lo amaba, cuando sufrió por su rechazo. Suspiro con pesadez, tratando de reflexionar en sus palabras y el por qué justamente ella tenía que seguir manteniendo esos crueles sentimientos por el moreno. Que afortunado era por haber encontrado a una mujer como la Haruno.

–Sakura, mi hermano fue un idiota, por haberte dejado, por haberse dejado influenciar por toda esa estúpida vida libertina, pero su decisión hacerlo de esa manera, con respecto de que es parte de tu pasado y que lo quieres en tu boda, estás en tu derecho a pedirle esto y más por las cosas que te ha hecho. No estés así, no estás traicionando a nadie, me alegra que este siendo aunque sea solo un poco egoísta.

–Itachi-kun, pero tus padres… no quiero que crean que soy una...

–Está bien –le interrumpió– nadie lo cree tanto mi padre como mi madre sabían que esto pasaría, esto era inevitable, era como una bomba de tiempo, solo que nadie sabía con exactitud cuándo explotaría deja el drama si paso esto es porque debía de pasar –beso su frente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos los desnudos hombros dejando acariciar con suavidad su tersa piel– quieren lo mejor para ti, para mis sobrinos, pero sobretodo quieren que seas feliz... Alado o no de Sasuke –la mirada encontrando que Itachi le sonreía imitándolo de forma tímida.

* * *

– ¿De qué quería hablar Tsunade-obachan? –la rubia miraba seriamente a su futuro "yerno", quien se mostraba curioso, alejarlo de esa manera de Sakura y llevarlo a su despacho. Era raro en más de una forma. Aunque, intuía de que sería la conversación que tendría con ella. Haruno Tsunade era mujer bastante clara y con obvias intenciones en cada acción que hacía, si lo había llamado aparte de su prometida, era por algo. Algo muy importante.

–Quiero primero felicitarte y agradecerte por el hecho de hayas decidido casarte con mi hija. – No respondió, solo asintió con levedad–, pudiste haberte comprometido con alguien que no fuera más apta para ti –frunció el entrejo por el tono de voz que había usadp.

– ¿A qué se refiere con más apta? –respondió con el mismo de voz.

–tú sabes a lo que me refiero: a una mujer sin obligaciones, libre de cualquier tipo de prejuicios.

–si se refiere a Kenosuke y a Aino-chan, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto encargarme de ellos, los quiero como si fueran míos –sonrió complacida ante tal declaración.

–lo sé, pero ¿Sabes a lo que te atendrás al corresponder una responsabilidad que en primer lugar no era tuya verdad?

–así es, pero como le dije los amo, son como si fueran míos, Tsunade-obachan, se que lo que ha pasado su hija a lo largo de todo este tiempo, ella sola ha intentado llenar un papel que no le correspondía lo ha hecho todo de manera tan perfecta, se ha enfrentado a todas las dificultades de ser madre soltera, he pensado muchas veces en ello, y cada vez que lo hago, me doy cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, sé que no soy su padre biológico, y que jamás lo seré. Que tal vez ese lugar puede ser ocupado por Sasuke en el momento en que lo dicte, pero no me importa, porque si ellos me lo permiten, hare ese papel con mucho gusto, de hecho ya hable con ellos de ese tema –Tsunade le miro interrogante–, Sakura le dijo a Kenosuke que vendría su padre, lo tomo a mal y le dijo a su hermana...

–ya veo, de eso es también lo que quiero hablar contigo, Naruto debo advertirte que Sasuke no se va a dejar que le quiten a Sakura tan fácilmente, por mucho que me moleste decirlo, pero él la quiere de una forma rara y retorcida, a cómo te darás cuenta si es que llega a venir, pero no pienso dejar que esta vez le arrebate su felicidad, una vez más –susurro muy bajo como si se dijera a si misma esas palabras.

–Entiendo.

–Supongo que has conocido ya a la familia de Sasuke, los señores Uchiha –asintió levemente recordando la voraz mirada de Fugaku sobre él , obteniendo nuevamente esos escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo–, ellos no están de acuerdo con que te cases con Sakura, de hecho intentaran hacer hasta lo imposible para convencer a mi hija de esperar a Sasuke, para ello quería tener esta conversación a solas, sé que por Itachi conociste a Sakura, y que por este tuviste una relación con ella, por muy buen amigo que sea tuyo o de mi hija... quiero que tengas cuidado –no respondió– hay que ser realistas Naruto, podrá tener una buena amistad contigo pero sigue siendo un Uchiha, Sasuke no es ningún idiota y ten por seguro que tratara de hacer que Itachi hable y diga cuales pueden ser las grietas en su relación sin mencionar que Sakura aunque no lo diga aun siente algo por él. Tu deber es hacer mantenerlo vigilado. No sabemos qué clase de planes puede hacer para que su matrimonio no se llegue a realizar.

–…–respiro profundamente para sacarlo al cabo de unos instante, sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre– sé que todo esto está por demás decirlo, pero… creo que deberíamos tener en cuenta también los sentimientos de Sakura-chan, yo hare todo lo posible para que no me la quiten tan fácilmente…

– ¿pero?

–si ella no me elige al final, por favor no quiero que le reproche nada.

– ¿estás escuchándote a ti mismo, Naruto? –Pregunto juntando ambas manos en su regazo–, es como si admitieras tu derrota antes de tiempo.

–no es así, solo quiero prepararme para el peor de los casos, todos deberíamos de hacerlo. –con una leve reverencia dejo a la Haruno en su oficina, su rostro demostraba mucho, sentía miedo. Regreso a la pequeña reunión, había pasado cerca de 4 horas saludando a sus amigos, busco a su prometida con su mirada, encontrándola al cabo de unos minutos charlando amenamente con una rubia que tenía su cabello atado a una coleta alta, suelto cuyo nombre era Yamanaka Ino y una morena con su cabello y ojos perlados que correspondía al nombre de Hyuuga Hinata, al parecer estaba en un buen momento ya que mantenía una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro aunque podía ver a lo lejos un leve sonrojo. Eran sus mejores amigas, aquellas con las que había mantenido una amistad desde el día en que entro a la escuela, habían tenido muchos momentos juntas, la mayoría de los cuales vieron a la Haruno con dolor.

* * *

– ¡Aun no puedo creer que dejes a Sasuke-kun a un lado! –grito la Yamanaka tan fuerte que los invitados a su alrededor voltearon a mirarle con curiosidad.

– ¡Ino-san! –le reprendió la Hyuuga observando con preocupación como Sakura había bajado su mirada apenada.

–Lo siento –murmuro con sus mejillas ardiendo por el alboroto causado–, ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun hará algo para estar contigo nuevamente? O por lo menos para impedir tu boda, Sakura es cierto que merece estar aquí por todo lo que han pasado pero ya es tiempo de dejar eso en el pasado –dijo ya más calmada.

–no me había puesto a pensarlo de esa forma, pero… creo que es bueno que Sasuke-kun esté aquí, siempre le he apoyado en todo y…

–Sakura-san –intercedió Hinata–, Ino-san tiene razón, es cierto que siempre apoyas a Sasuke-kun pero si vuelve no creas que será con la intención de dejar ir a la madre de sus hijos.

–pero... –murmuro con el corazón en la boca.

–mira Sakura, Hinata tiene razón. Sabemos como es Sasuke con respecto a ti... es muy posesivo, tú misma lo viste cuando estuviste un tiempo con Sasori o ¿No? –se quedo callada, ¿Por qué siempre debían tener la razón ellas? Era cierto todo lo que habían dicho, Sasuke jamás le dejaría así como así, pero él era un capitulo en su vida que debía cerrar. Más bien que debió haber cerrado hace años y no hizo porque el sentimiento que nacía de ella hacia él era demasiado grande. Fueron interrumpidos, en cuanto sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco con cuidado de la bolsa de mano que llevaba, extrayendo el aparato de este. Había llegado un mensaje de él.

"Llego en 10 minutos"

Ni un saludo o palabra cariñosa. No le sorprendió puesto que el moreno era a veces una persona que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Levanto su mirada encontrándose a sus amigas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo articular palabras. Ambas hicieron una especie de mueca. Sabían la procedencia de ese mensaje.

– ¿Llegara dentro de poco no? –Sakura volteo encontrándose con el ojiazul quien le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa, no podía desviar su mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder con furia sobre su rostro, ni siquiera pudo articular alguna frase teniendo solo que asentir, el rubio le tomo de la mejilla, depositando un casto beso en sus labios– hay que apurarnos entonces, no creo que a Sasuke le guste esperar –bromeo un poco haciendo que la pelirrosa asintiera de nueva cuenta, salieron del lugar tomados de la mano. Mientras Kenosuke miro como su madre y "padre" se alejaban de la fiesta. Iba a replicar algo pero pronto se sintió observado por su abuelo Fugaku quien se le acerco a este con sigilo.

–Veo que fueron por tu padre Kenosuke... –dijo finalmente después de un incomodo silencio.

–Si por padre te refieres a un maldito egocéntrico que prefirió los placeres carnales antes a su familia…sí fueron por é –se sorprendió por la contestación que le había objetado.

–comprendo cómo te sientes hijo, pero debes entender, que Sasuke no pensó en...

-exactamente eso paso Fugaku-ojisama –lo interrumpió–, crees que me entiende, todo el mundo cree que lo hace cuando nadie sabe a excepción de mamá lo que realmente pasaba, nos hizo falta. Él no pensó en nosotros, ¿Sabes cuantas veces fuimos tachados de bastardo y a mamá de una mujerzuela? O de las veces que lloraba porque Aino preguntaba por qué todo el mundo tenía papá menos ella y tenía que inventar mil y una excusas para que no se sintiera mal. No te fijas en eso ni en nada... Simplemente tú y mi padre se fijan en la imagen que debemos los Uchiha que dar a los demás...

–Eso no es verdad –menciono Fugaku frunciendo el entrejo. – Sabes que lo que he hecho es por la familia... En dado caso tu madre también tiene en parte la culpa por no haber aceptado casarse con Sasuke cuando...

– ¿tuvo la culpa porque no se casaron? –Apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños mientras levantaba su mirada– ¿Esa es tu excusa? no se casaron, ¿Sabes por qué no se caso? ¿Por qué no acepto ese trato en su momento? –No respondió al ver el estado en que se encontraba su nieto–, mamá no quería que se casara por obligación... ¡Sino por amor! ¡Quería que papá llegara un día que le dijera que en verdad le amaba, que le importaba poco el que dirían, entregando un anillo reforzando su amor con ello! ¡Ella quería amor, no lástima! –grito tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que todo aquel que estuviera cerca volteara a verlo. El Uchiha mayor, lo miro retadoramente mientras Kenosuke le retenía la mirada... Si bien el pequeño, era digno del apellido Uchiha. Era orgulloso, altivo, con un gran porte... Podía ser algo callado, y parecer ser frió y distante... Pero era todo lo contrario… por lo menos era así con la familia de su padre.

Se acerco una bella mujer de cabellos azabaches ante la escena que se había formado. Su piel tersa cual porcelana, su bella figura oculta tras un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, su bello cabello alzado en una especie de moño. Y unas zapatillas del mismo color. – ¿Kenosuke-kun, Fugaku está todo bien? –pregunto interponiéndose entre ambos, mostrando una clara preocupación en su voz.

– No sucede –le interrumpió el Uchiha.

–pasa que mi abuelo le es más importante una imagen y el qué dirán de la familia Uchiha que la felicidad de esta.

–Kenosuke-kun... –no atino a decir nada más puesto que se quito de aquel lugar topándose con una pelirroja. Quien llevaba de la mano a su hermana, se puso a su altura, mientras miraba la morena como le miraba la Uzumaki de hurtadillas mientras se levantaba y se llevaba a su "nieto" de ese lugar. – ¿Fugaku, Qué paso?

–Kenosuke aun está resentido, por lo de sus padres...

– ¿tocaste ese tema otra vez? Fugaku –asintió de mala gana suspirando la mujer de manera dramática–, Si bien sabemos que no fue la decisión correcta, pero era la vida de ellos, no la nuestra... Sasuke-kun sabía qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar por esa vida, ahora debe afrontarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, si realmente ama a Sakura debe de luchar por ella. Y solo por ella –permaneció callado el hombre sabía que él también tenido la culpa, había fallado no solo como hombre, como padre… le había importado más las apariencias. Pudo haber forzado a Sasuke a sentar cabeza y a esas alturas tal vez la pelirrosa estaría esperando a su tercer hijo. Sabía que él moreno había hecho muchas elecciones malas antes de la Haruno, pero cuando se entero de su relación en parte estaba orgulloso y en parte decepcionado. Orgulloso porque finalmente había encontrado a una mujer digna de portar el apellido Uchiha, por los dones tan increíbles que tenia y a la vez decepcionado por la manera en que su hijo había decido tomar su relación a juego.

–Solo espero que Sasuke pueda hacerle frente –susurro lentamente.

* * *

Faltaba poco para llegar a aquel lugar, bajo las escaleras del avión, cruzando un largo pasillo. Estaba nervioso dejo de caminar por unos instantes ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Él jamás había estado nervioso antes, ¿Por qué lo estaba ahora? Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, le vería después de tantos años, le vería, justamente cuando se decidió que no dejaría pasar más tiempo y la haría su esposa alguien más intentaba arrebatársela, pero no dejaría que nadie tocara lo que por derecho era suyo por derecho. ¡Dios! ¡Se sentía ansioso! Por primera vez en años se sentido nervioso ¿Cómo es que podía Sakura mantener ese efecto tan crispante en él? ¿Cómo es que podía? Diviso a lo lejos una cabellera rosa, que peleaba por llegar hasta él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza una vez que se encontraron aunque aun había unos metros que los separaba, sus miradas estaban en un tipo de conexión del que todo mundo era ajeno. Después de 2 años, después de 2 años de no verse, no sentirse, no decirse nada, si bien hablaban por teléfono para saber cómo estaba, pero no era lo mismo, le recorrió con la mirada. Mostraba una sonrisa encantadora, esa misma que le fascinaba ver en su rostro, su cabello era más largo, pero se veía como una hermosa cascada.

¿Su cuerpo?

Exquisito, tentándolo a tocarlo, y sentirlo suyo, suyo como siempre debía ser. No sabía cómo pero dejo tirada sus maletas corriendo como un pequeño niños a su encuentro al igual que esta había dejado al rubio que le acompañaba, cuando se encontraron Sasuke no dudo en cargarla, tomándola de la cintura, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, mientras esta se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello con una alegría inconfundible. Se detuvo. Bajándola lentamente, sus cuerpos tan cerca del otro, sus narices rozando la del otro, sentía que le quemaba la piel Sasuke al tocar su piel desnuda, sentía la necesidad de hacerla suya, sus mejillas ruborizadas, dándole un aspecto angelical. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando aquellos pozos negros, podía sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas haciéndose una. Ambos sentían las miradas de los demás presentes… pero no existían ya… solo estaban ellos… Sakura sintió que Sasuke le rodeaba con sus brazos a su bien definida cintura mientras subía sus manos a su pecho, sus labios rozándose lentamente, exigiendo al otro ser probados.

– Sasuke-kun... –susurro, casi en un suspiro que sonaba demasiado comprometedor, se separo un poco de él, quejándose mentalmente por la embriagante fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre. – Sasuke-kun... – tomo entre sus manos el rostro del moreno, mientras unían sus frentes. Dedicándole un bella sonrisa. Se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de esta. A pesar de haberlos rozado un poco, quería más... Quería más de ella. Su objetivo se cumpliría puesto que esta no puso objeción alguna. Sería él nuevamente con el que estaría, por siempre. Y para siempre.

* * *

Se abre el talon! Ya llego Sasuke-kun! xDDD espero que les haya gustado, hasta aquí el capitulo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!

¿Reviews? los quiere y adora: CiinDii :)


End file.
